Kagome Turned Demon?
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: When Sesshomaru captures Kagome and injects her with a silver liqiud, her life is changed forever, despite the fact that she believes Inuyasha is dead, or is he? Kagome escapes the prision from which she is held with her demon powers and thrives to kill S
1. Chapter 1

Kagome raced through the underbrush, her legs and arms being cut by thorns and brittle bush limbs. She had to escape while she had the chance, she knew. But without shoes on, her feet were sore and wanted her to stop moving at rest for a bit, but Kagome refused to give in. they were after her, and if she didn't get away, they would surly kill her, right? Most certainly! That had been what they were discussing before she had escaped from their fort, and now she had to escape this forest and their tracking grounds!

Spotting the clearing up ahead, she swiftly made her way towards it, but suddenly, her foot caught on a tree root. With a loud yelp, she fell to the ground, crashing into a bed of thorns and leaves, and more roots. Moaning, she felt the needle sharp thorns in her arms, hands, and face, but she still, somehow, managed to stand.

Off in the distance, she heard the loud baying of hounds and wolves. They were tracking her, and they were gaining on her! Their masters, she guessed, would be right behind them. Shaking her head, Kagome quickly exaimed her arms and hands. There was no way how she could tell if her face was all right, but her hands weren't stuck full of thorns, but they were bloody. Gasping for breath as she stood, Kagome took off again, a throbbing pain in her foot where she had tripped.

As the moonlight shown down on her shadowed face, Kagome could now hear the crashing of the underbrush as the dogs caught up with her. They were a mere twelve yards away! Kagome was almost to the clearing, tough. Almost there…a few more feet…and…

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as she felt claws tear into her back as she was shoved to the ground by one of the dogs or wolves.

Kagome struggled to fight the dog off of her, but it was futile. The dog was very heavy and powerful. Whenever she moved, she felt teeth on the back of her neck, signaling for her to stay still. "Did we get her?" came a voice from behind Kagome. Since she couldn't turn around, she couldn't see who it was, but she could tell by his voice. It was Chi, the Hunter.

"Yeah, Fang has her." One of the others said.

Kagome heard one of them come towards her and then she saw out of the corner of her eye, the Hunter crouch down and look her in the eye. He wore a red had and camouflage clothes. He also had black boots and a shaved face, but his eyes were narrowed with unseen anger. "Hello, Little Missy. Did you think you could escape us?" he asked, his breath was foul smelling.

Kagome just scowled at him. "I thought so. In that case, your death will be more painful than you could imagine!" the man threatened. Kagome didn't know him, but she guessed he was the one everyone called Vain.

Vain withdrew a knife, its blade glinting in the moonlight. Kagome shuddered, but she was helpless. He shoved the knife in Kagome's face and grinned, "You see this blade?' he taunted. "This is what is going to kill you!"

"Don't frighten her too much, Vain." Chi laughed. "You'll get the wolves and dogs excited."

"Right." Vain agreed, grasping Kagome by the arm and shoving Fang off. He yanked her to her feet. Kagome reluctantly went with them, Vain dragging her most of the way back to the fort.

"Wait till he gets here and finds out what you're doing!" Kagome fumed as she was forced into the fort, the gates locking behind them.

"Oh? And who's he?" Vain asked tauntingly.

"You know damn well who he is!" Kagome snapped.

"Do I? I'm sorry I forget, what was his name again?'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Inuyasha is dead, remember?" Vain grinned as Kagome flinched and tried to break away.

"No he's not!" Kagome snarled, but deep down, she really believed that Inuyasha was dead. The Hunters had killed him. They had stabbed him through the chest with their swords and never withdrew them, allowing Inuyasha's wounds to heal, and he had been so weak that he couldn't have pulled the sword out.

"Vain, we are to take her to the boss, see what he wants done with her." Chi instructed.

"I'm not going to your boss!" Kagome fumed.

"You're going whether you like it or not!" Vain growled.

"No I'm not!" she argued, yanking away from Vain.

Vain quickly lunged for Kagome, knocking to the ground. He also withdrew his knife, and carefully cut it across the top of her hand. It bled and it hurt. Kagome tried to yank away, but the blade only dug deeper. She bit her lip, trying to suppress a scream. Vain took the knife away, casing it in his side and then pulling Kagome up, blood dripping from her hand.

"You-" Kagome didn't finish because she was dragged through a dark chamber, and unable to see. All the demons could, of course, but she couldn't. Kagome was the only human in this place, and because she had hung around Inuyasha, she had been placed here for her death. Vain held a hand over her mouth, shushing her and also dragging her through darkness. To Kagome, it seemed as if Vain was trying to make her hit everything in sight. Kagome was slung into rocks and walls, making her wounds that were on her already, sting even worse.

When finally, Kagome spotted a thread of light, she was actually glad. But the happiness faded and turned to deep anger and pain. Vain dragged her right through the light and in front of their 'boss'. "Kagome." Breathed the dog demon. "You are caught hanging out with my damn brother, there is a price for that. You have two choices, and only _two!_" Sesshomaru snarled. "And usually I'd kill you, but I have a better idea."

"Okay, what are my choices?" Kagome asked, her voice barley audible, but Sesshomaru heard it clear as day.

"1. You can join that worthless half-breed in hell. 2. You can have this injected into you." Sesshomaru held up a syringe full of a thick silver liquid.

"What is that?" Kagome spat suspiciously.

"That is what we want to find out." Sesshomaru said, and for the first time ever since Kagome had met him, the evil dog demon grinned.

"Then I choose death!" Kagome shouted.

"And I choose to give you this. Hold her still Vain." Sesshomaru ordered, jumping down from his throne and walking swiftly towards her, the syringe in his hand.

"No!" Kagome screamed, but before she knew what was happening, Sesshomaru plunged the needle into her throat, and emptying the silver liquid into Kagome's body.

Kagome felt dizzy as the silver liquid entered her blood stream. She no longer felt any pain from the wounds on her, not even where Vain had cut her. Her vision grew blurry and her heart began to beat faster. She felt strange. Very strange. Whatever had been in that syringe, was either poison or something that made a human really sick. Slapping Vain away, Kagome wearily rose her hand to her forehead and found that she was burning up. Staggering away, Kagome groaned and then fell to the floor, unconscious.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome with a bitter look. "Too bad it didn't kill her!" he spat and then looked at Vain, "Throw her back into the dungeons!" he ordered.

"Yes my lord." Vain said, dipping his head and then swiftly lifted Kagome up and took her to the dungeons where she had been before she had escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

Well since you guys liked it so much-I'll give you two more chapters!

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she lay in darkness. Blinking, she picked herself up and found that she was unbearably cold. Had they put her back in the dungeon? She didn't know at the moment, but her head was pounding and her mind, fuzzy. She groaned, feeling a stinging pain in her wrist, but it didn't hurt as bad as it had when Vain had given it to her. Kagome looked around, what had happened when she had gone to Sesshomaru?

Kagome couldn't remember, it was just a blur. For a few moments, Kagome sat there, raking her mind for anything that might help her. _Inuyasha. A sword through his chest, falling to the ground, gasping…yelling…"Kagome…Sesshomaru" Crying…cut…bound…escaping…Fang…Sesshomaru! The silver liquid! A sharp pain in her throat…her dizziness…and then the black out…_ That was what Kagome remembered. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she thought of Inuyasha dying. Kagome knew for certain, that if she ever escaped, Sesshomaru would be the first she killed or she would be killed.

Scraping her claws on the cold, damp cement, she glared at the ground._ Wait a minute! Claws! Where had they come from?_

Kagome held her hands up to her face, and saw long claws on her fingers. Gasping with surprise, she looked at herself and saw nothing different, except she felt…when Kagome first checked herself for ears she nearly screamed out in terror, but she knew she had been turned into half-demon!

If that was true, then maybe she had something like the strength of a demon…or Inuyasha. Standing up through the darkness, she stepped towards the bars on her dungeon cell and swept her claws confidently across the medal. With a loud clanging noise, shards of medal fell to the hard ground. Grinning, Kagome leapt over the bars and quicker than she ever had before, raced out of the dungeon, and silently, she made her way passed the guards just as she had last time and slipped off towards the gates, sunlight pouring on her. How long had she been out? She didn't know, and nor did she care.

Kagome waited for her chance to escape as the guards stood by the gate, but they were talking, not paying any attention. Now was her chance. Swift as Inuyasha, she raced out of the fort and into the wilderness. "What the-?" she heard one of the guards gasp. She didn't stick around, instead, Kagome made her way through the forest, far away from the fort. She wasn't going to get caught again.

Slowing down, she found that a great amount of strength had been zapped from her, and so she laid down by a tree, leaning against its trunk, and falling asleep. In her dreams, she saw what had haunted her since it happened.

_Kagome stood next to Inuyasha, just speaking with him, the others were no where to be found. "So where do you think Shippo might have gone to?" she asked him. Everyone had split up after they had gotten the last shard and Naraku dead. No one had used the jewel just yet, and so, it was hanging around Kagome's neck just as it had been the first day she had met Inuyasha._

"_Probably out trying to find someone else to annoy." he answered bluntly._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome scoffed._

"_Hey, when are you going to take these beads off, anyhow?" Inuyasha growled._

"_I'm not." She replied icily._

"_Kagome! Why not?"_

"_Be-" suddenly the forest fell silent and the trees swayed uneasily. The bushes rustled right in front of them, and at that very moment, a sword came flying out of them, finding Inuyasha's chest. The blade pierced his lungs and he gave a loud gasp, "Kagome! It's Sesshomaru! Run! Run Kagome before he gets you too!" and then blood came out of his mouth as he died._

"_Inuyasha! No!" Kagome yelled._

"_I-I always…loved you…" he managed before his eyes closed, he swayed, and fell on the grass, dead._

"_That worthless half-breed always had a soft-spot for humans, but now he is dead. Good riddance! And you, Kagome, shall be next!" came the horrifying voice of Sesshomaru._

"_No!" Kagome yelled, fleeing reluctantly. "Sesshomaru! I'll kill you!" she promised to herself._

Kagome bolted awake, her eyes wide. "No…" she whispered. The memory was still fresh. It only happened thirteen days ago. Kagome stood, unable to sleep, and continued on her way with new strength. With nothing to use as a weapon expect her claws, she carried on, anger filling her body and spirit. She would find Inuyasha and put him to rest properly before she did anything else!

With the sun setting on her face, picking her way through the forest, Kagome neared the place where Inuyasha had been slain. Scenting the air, she smelled death, she also smelled Inuyasha. He was still there, that was good, sort of. Stepping out of the trees, she came upon his lifeless form. Inuyasha's eyes were unfocused and dead looking.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed, bending down in front of him and dropping to her knees. She still had the Shikion No Tama. Was it possible to bring him back to life? _But he's with Kikyo now, he's happy._ She told herself unwillingly. No. Kikyo hated him, right? It only pleased her that he was dead, right? Right! She argued. Ripping the jewel from her neck, she clutched it with such fierceness that her palm turned white.

"Inuyasha…I want you to live." She whispered, placing the jewel on his wound, or beside it. It had magical powers, something should happen, right? But nothing happened, so Kagome clutched the handle of the sword and pulled it out, tears streaming down her face as she did so. The sword came loose and she threw it to the side, her eyes closed. Her unhappiness was sensed throughout the forest, because it had gone quiet like the day Inuyasha had died, but this quietness had an aura of deep sadness around it.

Standing up, she grabbed the jewel, her eyes red and wet. "Damn jewel! It didn't work…" she moaned. Slinging it into the bushes, she saw it start to glow and harsh red as it flew through the air, and then it stopped in mid-air glowing with the red light.

Suddenly it started to pulse for a few seconds, before vanishing, like it had denigrated. "What," she whispered "happened?"

At her very words, she heard a heavy groan behind her. Kagome spun around, her eyes scanning the forest. Through her grief and shock, she hadn't noticed the scent of death had vanished. She hadn't heard the heartbeats that she now heard. Finding nothing in the forest, she looked down at her feet and saw Inuyasha's eyes flutter open.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped in joy and amazement. "You're alive!"

"Who are you?' Inuyasha asked, peering up at her and then jumping to his feet as if nothing had happened.

"You mean-" Suddenly Kagome remembered. That liquid, Sesshomaru had diagnosed her with it, that was why she was half-demon. "Damn that Sesshomaru!" she flustered.

"Huh? K-Kagome? What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked blankly. "Sesshomaru didn't catch you did he? Why aren't you dead?"

"Because, Inuyasha, he took me and was going to kill me, but I escaped. He caught me again with one of those stupid dogs of his and then I was taken to him. He gave me two choices. 1. To be killed. 2. To be diagnosed with a silver liquid. I didn't know what it was, and neither did he. I chose death, but apparently, that wasn't an option for him. He stabbed the needle into my throat. And then I woke up and found myself like this…"

"I'll kill him!" Inuyasha snarled.

"That's what I said." Kagome cried and then, without realizing what she was doing, hugged Inuyasha, crying. "I'm so glad you're alive!" she gasped.

Inuyasha didn't have the heart to pull away, so he let her hug him, and he hugged her back, but only for a few seconds before letting go. "Thanks for bringing me back." he muttered.

"I couldn't have lived with you dead." Kagome whispered, backing away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment, observing her claws and black hair and ears. "Kagome," he said, "do you know how to use any demon powers yet?"

"No. I just found out about them today, because I was diagnosed yesterday." she explained.

"I see. Well lets get to work. We have to find the others so we can kill Sesshomaru's forces and then him." Inuyasha ordered.

"Right."

"But first, you need a sword." Inuyasha told her, heading off towards the east. Kagome knew where they were going. They were going to see Totosi, the swords smith who forged Inuyasha's sword, Tetseiga. Kagome felt that she didn't need a sword, seeing as she could use a bow, but Inuyasha was right. What would happen if she didn't have any arrows left, or even a bow at the time? And what good would a bow be for a close combat battle that she knew they would be in?

Nodding, Kagome began to follow Inuyasha. After they had gotten a sword, both of them would hunt down Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, who was always with Sango anyhow. Trekking through the forest with Inuyasha, knowing that he was alive and she was out of that horrible place, made any bad thoughts or painful ones Kagome might have been thinking of, vanish. But then her mind wandered to everyone else.

Was Shippo okay? After all he was the smallest and not the strongest out of all of them. He was also the most scared one. Could he have been caught by another demon…and killed? Kagome hoped not. And what of Sango? Was she with her brother, Kohaku again? And Miroku? He said he liked to travel alone, but without his Wind Tunnel, and only his staff and spiritual powers, could he ward off any amount of demons that they had ever faced, again? Maybe not.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha called, "what happened to the jewel when you used it?"

'It vanished, why?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering. I never knew it could bring back a life." Inuyasha said.

Suddenly Kagome knew why he had asked. He thought he could bring back Kikyo! "So you were thinking you could bring back Kikyo, right?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a startled look. "No, her soul is in you, duh you stupid idiot!" she snapped.

"Oh, well then why _did_ you ask?"

"No reason." Inuyasha growled, waving her off.

"Come on, tell me!" Kagome insisted.

"I don't have anything to say, I was just wondering!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome was silenced then, and just continued their journey in silence. As she walked, she thought back to the day she had first seen Inuyasha. He looked as if he had been sleeping instead of dead, but that very same day, a centipede attacked the village Kagome had been staying in, in feudal Japan. Kagome had somehow broken the spell put on Inuyasha, he had then believed she was Kikyo for a while before she convinced him. After she had pulled the arrow out of his chest, Inuyasha's mood turned to her, as if he had gone crazy. He had started laughing before killing, no, demolishing the centipede. Then he had tried to kill her until Keada had put a special necklace on him that subdued him whenever Kagome said 'sit'.

After about an hour of walking in silence, Kagome finally spoke, "Inuyasha. Tell me something,"

"What?"

"Did you really mean what you said as you were dying that day?"

Inuyasha didn't answer for a few minutes and Kagome thought that he'd ignored her, but then he turned to her and nodded. Kagome just looked away, unable to believe that Inuyasha would admit it. Of course she had always thought that Inuyasha just saw Kikyo in her, but yes, Kagome did like Inuyasha…a lot. She liked him more than Hojo, she didn't really love Hojo, though he liked her. Hojo was a boy from her time always asking her out and giving her things for her sickness.

They didn't speak again until they reached the spot where Totosi resided. Entering his forging area, Inuyasha walked up to Totosi, who looked up and asked, "What might you be doing here?"

"We need a powerful sword. Not an evil demon sword, just a demon sword that Kagome can wield." Inuyasha explained.

"But Kagome is human."

"Look again."

Totosi took a look at Kagome and drew back in shock. "Tell me, girl, what happened to you?"

"Sesshomaru. He injected me with something. I suspect that that damn idiot thought in was poison!" Kagome suddenly snarled.

"Perhaps. Now, what am I to forge the sword out of?" Totosi asked.

"Something that will give the sword a lot of power, similar to my Tetseiga." Inuyasha growled.

"Hmm…It might be possible. All right I'll find something. Come back in a few days, four is the most."

"Well four is all I'm giving you!" Inuyasha told him bluntly. "Come on Kagome."

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha outside of the burning hot place. "Now to find the others." She said.

"No! We camp out for four days because it could take forever to find the others!" Inuyasha argued.

"All right, but I'm not staying another night here with those hounds after me! I'll go to my own era!" Kagome growled.

"Hounds? Do you really think they'll recognize your scent after you changed into a half-demon?"

"Yes! Considering that I was lying there all night long!"

"Good point-okay but only for a few days, but how do you suppose you'll hide your demon looks?" Inuyasha asked smartly.

"A hat."

"That's really going to change the color of your eyes-right Kagome!"

"I'll say I have colored contacts!" she growled. Inuyasha just sighed and finally gave up on the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the Bone Eater's Well about an hour or so after visiting Totosi. When they had first crossed through the place where Inuyasha had been killed, the place reeked of dog and demon. Inuyasha followed their trail for about a minute before discovering they had followed them to Totosi. It had been a good thing that Inuyasha and Kagome had taken a different route to the well.

Now that they were on the other side, in Kagome's era, Kagome climbed out of the well first and then followed by Inuyasha. Standing in front of the doorway, she looked out of the small wooden bars that let sunlight in. No one was outside. That was what she thought until she heard a voice. "When is Kagome coming home, Grandpa? She's been gone for fifteen days. Longer than usual."

"I don't know, why don't you go see if she's back yet?" Grandpa growled.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He was looking at her with a I-told-you-so look on his face. His arms were crossed and he still stood beside the well. _Oh no! I didn't want them to find out just yet!_ She thought with dread. It was too late to hide anywhere. The shrine's door was pulled open and Sota's face poked in. He gave a loud yelp when he saw Kagome standing there and slammed the door. "A demon!" he yelled.

"Is it that Inuyasha person?" Grandpa called. "Is Kagome with him?"

"Uh-uh! Inuyasha's there all right, but there's another demon with him!" Sota called, locking the doors.

"Sota! You open these doors!": Kagome scoffed.

"Ah! It knows my name!" Sota yelped, racing away.

Kagome sighed while Inuyasha just smirked at her. Kagome whirled around to him, an angry look on her face. "Sit boy!" she growled. Inuyasha gave a loud surprised gasp before falling to the dirt floor. Inuyasha looked up with a scowl on his face and snapped, "What was that for!"

Kagome didn't answer, instead she turned back to the door and tried to fit her hand through the holes. No use. "Grandpa! Sota!"

No answer.

Kagome growled, "They went inside!" she said. "Well, I guess I'll have to open it myself."

"Or we can go back." Inuyasha sujested.

Kagome turned around and pointed at him, "Don't you say another word!"

"Another word." Inuyasha smarted.

"Sit boy!" Kagome turned back to the door and raised her fist. She punched it, her hands shoving right through the wood and cracking the rest of the door. She kicked the rest of the door away and then stepped out just as her Grandpa came rushing out of the house, carrying sacred spells to ward off demons.

Kagome looked at him and said sarcastically, "Woo! I'm scared!"

"Kagome! You'll pay for that! You made me hit my head on the side of that damn well!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome turned around to see a big red mark on Inuyasha's forehead where he had somehow ended up hitting his head on the side of the well. "Well, don't turn around when I say 'si-

"Don't say-"

"t'"

"Ah!"

"Demon be gone!" her grandpa yelled form behind her. Kagome turned to look at him just as one of the spells landed on her forehead. She pilled it off and said, "Stop wasting those!"

"Hm? Why does that not hurt you?" Grandpa gasped.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha suddenly growled.

"Eh? Kagome? Kagome is that you?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said, her head sinking.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, coming up from behind her, a very angry look on his face.

"Sit boy!"

"Stop playing tricks on me and take off those ears!" Grandpa scowled. He gripped on of her ears and yanked at it. Kagome gave a loud 'Ouch!' and instinctively swatted her Grandpa's hand away. "They aren't fake! Who are you and what have you done with Kagome?"

"Is it safe to come out?" came Sota's voice, opening the door.

"Kagome! Stop using those sit commands or your on your own killing Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome whirled around, her eyes flaring. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"Ow!…" Inuyasha groaned from a hole deep in the earth. "Why did you do that Kagome?"

"K-Kagome? What happened to you?" came Sota's frightened voice. Kagome turned to see Sota creeping forward.

"I'll tell you all later." she promised. "Right now, I have to deal with Inuyasha."

"Why what'd he do?"

"Won't help me kill Sesshomaru."

"Why would you want to kill him?"

"Tell you later."

Inuyasha jumped out of his hole, a glare on his face as he looked at Kagome. Grandpa cast Kagome another look before heading inside with Sota. Kagome and Inuyasha followed without a word, and then Kagome went upstairs to her room, trailed by Inuyasha. Kagome opened the door and allowed Inuyasha to come in before shutting the door and then she began rummaging through her things. "What are you doing?' Inuyasha asked, sounding bored.

"Looking for a hat, what else?"

"I've got mine, and don't you have that black one in Sota's room?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down. Kagome looked up and nodded, "Yeah, but I can get it later…I suppose."

"And for now, you can tell me everything that went on while you were captured by Sesshomaru." Inuyasha instructed.

Kagome sighed and then nodded.

MEMORY

Kagome felt a hand on her arm, yanking her backwards. She turned to look into the eyes of Sesshomaru. His eyes glittered with hatred and victory. Kagome tried to pull away, but it was impossible. With the tears streaming down her face, Kagome was drug towards Sesshomaru's fort. "I will kill you, you worthless human, you had revived my brother and you fell in love with him, and now you will pay."

"Let me go!" she growled.

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he lead her into his fort. As soon as they reached a door leading down into the earth, Sesshomaru's grip tightened, his claws digging into her flesh. She bit her lip in pain as she was drug down the steps and thrown into a cell-the very last one in the darkest and coldest place-the back.

Sesshomaru shut the door and told her he'd deal with her later. Twelve days had past and Kagome had had little food and almost nothing to drink. She wondered why Sesshomaru was keeping her alive, but she never really pondered on it, because each time she received something to drink or eat, she believed it poison, but ate it anyhow. Then came her escape. While she had been in the cell, her heart aching for Inuyasha, she decided she'd escape and then she'd kill Sesshomaru. When the guard came to open her cell down, she stood and strode towards him.

She grabbed the stone bowl he had and then thanked him, but instead of turning away, she slammed the bowl into the demon's face, crushing his nose first, and then the bone around it. She had killed the demon just by using a stupid bowl! Grinning, Kagome crept out of her cell, and then the dungeon. That was how she had escaped. She had exited with sly movements and then they found out and set Fang and the others on her.

END OF MEMORY

Then Kagome explained how she had fled and Vain and Fang had caught her, then Vain cutting her wrist and being taken to Sesshomaru and what not.

"That was what had happened. And then they took me to Sesshomaru and injected me." Kagome said.

"They cut you? Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I haven't looked at any of the wounds I had. But I don't feel much." Kagome said.

"That's the draw back to being a demon. You don't feel much pain. Where's the cut?"

Kagome held out her hand and showed Inuyasha the slash on her wrist. It was a deep cut, she realized, and it was still bleeding after two days. "How deep did they cut you, Kagome?"

"I don't know. I could barley feel the pain at the time he cut me, but I had struggled, which was my mistake. He cut me deeper than intended, I think."

"I'll kill Vain!" Inuyasha growled, his knuckles white as he clinched his fingers with his hand, forming a fist.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Lunch is ready!" came her mother's voice.

Kagome looked at her door, but turned her head away and said softly, "I don't want to be half-demon Inuyasha," she said quietly.

"There has to be a way to fix all of this!" Inuyasha growled, standing up.

"Come on Inuyasha, lets go eat for now, and then think about it later." Kagome said soothingly.

"Okay, but then, after four days, we go get your sword and find the others, and then we attack!"

Kagome nodded, and stood, feeling a surge of power flood through her veins. She didn't like this demon strength, it scared her because never before had she been able to bust down a door or run so fast, be so numb to pain. Opening her door, she went down stairs, but before she went, she stopped by Sota's room and grabbed the black hat hanging on his bed post.

Putting it on, she went downstairs and sat down at the table with Inuyasha. Her mind was swirling with many thoughts at the moment, but she pushed them out of her mind, and waited to get her food. When her mom sat down the plates in front of them, Kagome began to eat. Grandpa and Sota and her mother where looking at her, waiting for an explanation. Inuyasha was glaring at every single one of them as he looked around, but when his eyes fell on Kagome, his eyes softened with sympathy.

Kagome took one bite of her food, but after that, she put her fork down. She wasn't really hungry despite she hadn't eaten much in the last fifteen days. She looked up from her plate, but still she didn't speak. She put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand, staring off into space.

That silver liquid reminded her of something, but Kagome didn't know what. Blinking, she searched her mind for an answer, but didn't find one, and why had Sesshomaru hoped it was poison? Did he know it would turn her half-demon? Did he know mow much that would effect her life, besides the fact that he had killed Inuyasha? Did he know that something she didn't? If he had wanted her dead, then why had he not killed her with his Tokjin?

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Sota asked.

Kagome glanced at her brother, her trance broken, "Yeah, why?"

"You seem upset."

"Course she is! Wouldn't you be if you were suddenly turned half-demon, like me?" Inuyasha defended, but he also sounded offended in some way.

Sota didn't respond, instead he shied away. Inuyasha glared at him, while Kagome looked off into space once more. She didn't think she would be able to tell her parents exactly what had happened. "Kagome, will you please tell us how this happened? You promised us." Grandpa said bluntly.

Kagome sighed. She had promised. "Okay," Kagome told her story quietly, everyone listened, and even Inuyasha, who had heard pieces of it and then all of it, listened intently. He noticed Kagome had left out the part about him telling her that he loved her. He didn't mind though, because he understood why. When Kagome had finished, everyone but Inuyasha was looking at her with deep shock. "You let him inject that into you?" her mother demanded after a few moments of silence.

"No! You try going up to Sesshomaru, held by Vain, he's a wolf demon, and then watch as you choose death over that stuff and see if you can escape Vain! Sesshomaru is faster than Inuyasha! I couldn't even blink before I found that thing in my neck!" she snarled.

"Speaking of which. Let me see where he stabbed you." Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome glanced at him but then moved back her hair to reveal a small place where the needle had been stabbed into her. A little dot of the silver liquid was still on her neck, and it was wet. Inuyasha whipped it off and looked at it for a few moments. Then he drew back. "Sesshomaru personally put poison in this stuff!" he growled. "I can smell it!"

"Y-You mean I'm poisoned?"

"No. That demon in you should fight it off, but if you hadn't been half-demon, you'd be dead. That is what explains you blacking out right as soon as the needle pierced your skin, the poison was very strong." Inuyasha explained. "And it reeks of human blood mixed with demon DNA."

"So you mean Sesshomaru knew there was demon in that?"

"Perhaps. I think he knew how much damage this would cause you. I think, ever since he killed me, that he felt bored and wanted some other half-demon to kill!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome stood up, pushing her chair back, she went up to her room, not letting Inuyasha follow, she shut the door in anger and locked it. "I'll kill him! I'll kill Sesshomaru, he did this to me and now he will pay for what he has inflicted upon me!" Kagome snarled to herself, her eyes burning with anger. She moved towards a mirror to look at herself, wondering if she looked similar to Inuyasha.

Her face still looked like Kikyo's, but her eyes had changed color and now she had dog ears-black dogs ears. Her hair had remained black, but her nails had turned to claws, and her spiritual powers were now mixed with demon powers. How nice! She groaned in her mind. Going to her bed, she laid down on it, staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. "Kagome! Kagome open up!" came Inuyasha's voice.

"I don't want to talk right now!" she snapped through rooms.

"Open up with door or I'll take it off its hinges!"

"Inuyasha…you'll regret it!" she warned.

Inuyasha quieted down and she assumed that he had heeded her warning. Sighing deeply, Kagome looked out her window, sunlight pouring in. tomorrow, she, since she was home, she would have to go to school while Inuyasha stayed here. He wouldn't like that. He never did.

Blinking, Kagome got off her bed and walked towards the window. For some strange reason, she didn't believe she really belonged here. She wanted to go back, but she knew if she told Inuyasha that, she'd never hear the end of it. Kagome smelled things she'd never smelled so sharp before. She smelled Inuyasha's scent right outside her door, she smelled the smoke in the air from the factory's and cars. How bugging it must be for Inuyasha!

After half an hour of laying there, or so it seemed to Kagome, which it had really only been a few minutes, she drifted off into a deep sleep, something she hadn't had for many days now.


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't given any thanks to my reveiwers-so now I do. Thank you all for reviewing-and on the next chapter-I'll give you all names for each cahpter-isn't that nice? I had them typed out already, but i never did put the names. I'm not finished with the 5th chapter yet, because its the longest. I think its called Demon Within or something like that-anyway you''ll see it when I post it! Oh and if you read any of my other fanfics, you mitght want to put them on alert because it might be a while before i add on them-except **Inuyasha: The Stubborn Half-Demon** That's my favorite because he's growing up in that one. Though I can't decide if he'll kill Kihaki yet or not-Kihaki is a wolf demon! Oh and in the next chapters-Sesshomaru's views are in-as are they in in this one.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, it was night. She looked around her, the night casting shadows on her room. Standing up, she yawned before silently creeping towards her door and unlocking it, the click sounding like a bomb going off in the silent night. She flinched at the noise, but she slowly opened the door. It creaked slightly, but that was all. Careful as ever, Kagome looked out the hall before slipping through the crack in the door she had made. Kagome, quietly as she could, made her way to the stairs. She had noticed that Inuyasha was no where to be found. She scented the air for him, but couldn't pick up his scent because of the scented candles her mom had probably lit before going to bed.

The tangy scent was powerful in the hallway and towards the stairs, but in her room, Kagome couldn't smell it. Frowning, she went down the stairs, silent as a cat creeping after a mouse. When she got downstairs, she found Inuyasha sitting up on the couch, staring at the TV. But when he sensed another presence, he looked up and smiled slightly. _That is unlike Inuyasha._ Kagome thought.

She crept towards him and sat down. "I'm sorry for locking you out for so long. I didn't mean to fall asleep." she apologized.

"That's all right. I don't blame you for going to sleep. You've have a rough day and a lot on your mind. Just like I did when my mom died…" Inuyasha said quieter than a whisper.

Kagome looked down, knowing Inuyasha never liked talking about his mother. That was when it hit her. He hadn't want to bring Kikyo back to life! He had wanted to bring his mother back to life! That made her feel guilty, but she looked back up at Inuyasha without saying a word. She turned to the TV and saw that Inuyasha was watching the news. "What's all going on?" she asked quietly.

"Listen," he ordered, picking up the remote and pressing rewind. Her parents had just installed that kind of satellite that saved things you were watching so you could pause, rewind, record, and fast forward. He rewound it to where the news had just come on.

"Today we have seen strange things happening." The new reporter said. "There has been a wreck and as you can see behind me, there appears to be no one in the car." The reporter moved back to reveal a car smashed into a building. The car's front was jammed all the way to the windshield and all of its windows were broken and lay in little pieces on the ground. Large bricks of concrete littered the red car and the ground around it.

"What in the world!" Kagome gasped.

"Its some sort of demon that did this, Kagome. I can tell you that this is no work of a human." Inuyasha muttered darkly.

"What do you mean 'demon'? There aren't any in this time-are there?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I don't Kagome. I just don't know." Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome turned back to the news and began to listen once more, "We have someone here who says they saw the car drive into the building. Young lady, can you tell us what you saw?"

The screen moved to a girl about fifteen who stood, her face pale. Kagome gasped, "That's Yuka!" Yuka was one of Kagome's best friends and here she was on the news!

"I saw it! There was a man inside the car. He had dark brown hair and red eyes! It was horrible! It looked as if he had fangs and claws!" Yuka squeaked. She truly looked frightened.

"Damn! That's a demon all right, come on Kagome, we have to go down there!" Inuyasha growled.

"But its in the middle of the night!" Kagome argued.

"Oh I'm sorry, we fight demons almost every night in my era, but no, you want to stay here in your nice warm home, oh I'm sorry!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her out the door. "Come on!"

The chilly night air nipped at Kagome's legs and arms as she was yanked outside and drug downtown. This reminded her of the time Sesshomaru had done this very thing, except Inuyasha wasn't kidnapping her and wasn't pulling her with the force Sesshomaru had. After a few moments, they reached the sight and found that everyone was still there. It must have been live TV. Good thing both of them were wearing their hats!

"Yuka, " Kagome said, rushing up to her friend, "you have to tell us everything you saw. Was there a driver in the car at first?"

Yuka looked past Kagome with a freaked-out look. She pointed with a finger at a figure behind Kagome. "K-Kagome, who's that?" she asked quietly.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha glaring at her with an impatient look. "Oh that's just Inuyasha, he may look mean, but he wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"You'd better think about that again Kagome!" Inuyasha puffed.

Kagome turned away from him and asked Yuka again if there had been a driver. "Well yeah, he had dark brown hair, green markings on his face, red eyes, and he wore these strange clothes."

_That sounds like Vain!_ Kagome gasped in her mind and then asked, "Did he just vanish?"

"Yeah."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Yuka." Kagome nodded and then quickly rushed over towards Inuyasha, a worried glance on her face. "Inuyasha!" she gasped. "That demon! I-It's Vain! They've found me so easily!" Kagome wailed, her voice high with fear.

"Vain? How the hell did he get here? I thought Vain was one of Sesshomaru's followers, so why didn't Sesshomaru come down himself?" Inuyasha muttered darkly.

"I don't know. But I-" suddenly Kagome whirled around to see Yuka looking at her blankly. Kagome shut her eyes and opened them again, turned around and swiftly, but humanly, began walking back home, keeping hold of Inuyasha's fire rat robes, dragging him along. "We'll discuss this at my house!" she growled.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha when he swatted at her arm, and so, instead, she went on down the street, the darkness suddenly feeling like a pressing figure wanting to swallow her up. Vain was out here on the streets somewhere, waiting for her. Oh yes, Kagome knew that they wanted her back, for the poison hadn't killed her at all! Inuyasha was alive, but Kagome didn't know if that concerned Sesshomaru at the moment, or killing her first with the things she had seen in his fort. The things she hadn't told anyone else, not even Inuyasha. The horrible things that Sesshomaru found as pleasure. She hadn't even told Inuyasha about the person next to her. How horrible she had looked, her eye sunken in her head, skin as pale as a ghost, eyes nothing but a soft, but dark gray. Her clothes ripped at torn. Kagome knew what had happened to the girl. It was something similar that had happened to Kagome, and Sesshomaru had promised that she would end up like the broken woman in the next cell.

Kagome shuddered at the thought, her eyes closing again. When Sesshomaru made a promise, she knew he would keep it.

Sesshomaru looked through the piercing darkness, his amber eyes narrowed with rage. "What do you mean she escaped?"

"My lord, we went to feed her just as you requested and we found the bars ripped away! It was like something had freed her. We have the hounds on her right now." Chi promised.

"Damn! That will not catch her! The serum I put into that girl was mixed with poison and demon DNA. I wanted her to slowly die in pain. She will not realize it at once with her transformation, but yes, eventually she will die! Unless the demon blood that now runs through her overpowers to poison! If it does, which I'm sure it would, I want you to bring her back-better yet, call Vain to me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes sir." Chi said, standing and racing off door the hallway, only to come back moments later with Vain.

"You may leave, Chi." Sesshomaru growled, his anger still rising.

"Lord Sesshomaru, tell me, whose demon blood did you use to kill the girl?" Vain asked quietly.

"A power demon, the strongest there is, why do you ask?"

"Because, even if the poison was over rode by the demon, wouldn't a powerful enough blood type in the girl, with the demon being so powerful ,eventually turn the girl against herself, making her demon blood kill her human blood, that way she loses everything she'd ever felt and her life be full of age and the wish to kill?"" Vain asked.

Sesshomaru gave him a surprised voice. "I see you've done your homework. I take it that you are right. This girl is no where near powerful enough to control the demon blood. Go after her vain, but before you go, I will answer your question. It was my blood. There is no way she can handle it. Now go!"

Vain nodded and left.

He knew that if his own demon blood could overpower the girl, then why not control her? Sesshomaru grinned, this was going to be fun! His grin widened, knowing that he had ruined the girl's worthless life forever, that is, unless she managed to somehow kill him, which was impossible! Even his own damn brother couldn't fight his blood. If that girl could, then Sesshomaru would be considered crazy for not realizing it, but he wasn't stupid. That girl would be over powered soon. And then he would have himself another demon with control over!

Sesshomaru gave a wicked laugh before standing and grabbing his Tokijin. He would be on a hunt tonight!

Kagome looked around her, Inuyasha still walking beside her without uttering a single word. She sensed someone nearby, but she paid no heed to it at first, but the presence was powerful, and she could feel eyes on her. Mustering up her courage, she didn't look behind her, instead she kept walking, thinking nothing would go wrong…Nothing could possibly happen, right?

Famous last words….

Kagome looked up at the night sky, wishing the presence away, but of course it never happened. Her eyes scored the glare of the full moon, its harsh light shining in her face. Blinking, she looked away. An orange moon always made her uncomfortable for some reason. At least now it did, she felt as if it meant something because she could feel her blood stir inside of her, she felt the uneasy prickles in the back of her neck.

Sighing, she looked to her left to see the shadows casting shades of black on everything that wasn't in the orange moon's glare. Just as Kagome was about to look away, she saw something. It was a flash of movement, so fast that she didn't think it had really been there because it was obscured in shadows. But Kagome knew that it was the presence she was sensing. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Why did you-" He stopped when he saw something moving in the shadow. It must have been what Kagome had seen!

Kagome, strangely, felt drawn towards the awaiting shadows for some reason. She couldn't explain why either. Without blinking, she took a step forward and then another. "Kagome don't!" Inuyasha warned and then he noticed her blank expression, her blank eyes. "Huh?"

He suddenly struck out, his fingers closing on Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome, stay here!" he snapped.

Kagome didn't speak. Whatever was happening to her, she had no control over. Turning to Inuyasha, she felt an urge to strike out and hurt him, to kill him. Snarling, she raked her claws over his arm, spitting, "Don't touch me!"

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, holding up his bleeding hand with shock. Why had she done this?

At that very moment, the person who had been hiding in the shadows, stepped out. The man had long white hair. His amber eyes were full of triumph and his robes billowed in the gentle wind that blew past every few seconds. A grin was etched on his face, "Inuyasha, you're alive I see." he said with a cold tone.

* * *

Has anyone read that fanfic where kagoem uses the jewel's wish so that she can be with inuyasha because she can't go back through the well so Inuyasha pins himself to the tree and kagoem is reading Miroku's jounal left for her only to descover Inuyasha is on the tree. And then they find Shippo and Sango and Miroku's relatives-but of course Sango and Miroku are dead.

Can anyone give me the name for that?

Thanks again for reveiwing!


	5. Chapter 5

This turned out to be not as long as I thought it would-oh well. Anyway I'm sorry for the long wait-I had to go to my mom's-she has internet, but for some reason it won't load this site properly. And I know I promised you titles-but i'm ina big hurry-I have to go to school its 7:09 am-heh-heh

* * *

5. Demon Within

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha spat, his voice like venom. "Don't you lay a hand on her!"

Sesshomaru grinned. "I see she cut you. It appears as if you have a problem on your hand."

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled drawing Tetseiga and pointing the blade at his brother. Striking out, Inuyasha let go of a small amount of power, the yellow light rushing towards Sesshomaru, but the dog demon easily dodged. Inuyasha grunted with rage and rushed forward, branding his sword at Sesshomaru, stabbing and swinging. He only managed to cut his right arm up a bit, because Sesshomaru held his arm up, shielding his face.

"Attack him!" Sesshomaru snapped, whirling around to face Kagome whose expression had changed to rage. Inuyasha looked at Kagome worriedly. What had Sesshomaru done? He decided to ask. "What was in that stuff you put in her!" he demanded.

Sesshomaru's grin returned. "My blood." With that, Kagome had suddenly rushed forward, her eyes flames of hate. She struck out at Inuyasha and came so close to scoring him, but she stopped herself a second early. Kagome blinked, her mind swirling with rage and murder, she fought for control against the evil in her. It was close to his throat, only a moment and…Her hand dropped and she turned to look at Sesshomaru.

Inside, her mind willed her to attack him, to kill him. Inuyasha was not her enemy, she told the demon. It was Sesshomaru. It was him who did this to her, but the demon had no care to attack Sesshomaru. The demon wanted to kill Inuyasha, but Kagome fought and fought roughly. She used her own spiritual powers to ward off the demon, to settle it inside of her. It finally obeyed and became nothing but a slumbering evil that was sure to rise again.

She looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her in disbelief. She noticed how close she was to him and immediately backed off, her confusion sweeping across her face. "Wha?" she whispered quietly, and then turned around only to find Sesshomaru looking at her with rage. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, her voice thick with rage that still clung to her heart.

Sesshomaru glared at her before vanishing like smoke. She turned to Inuyasha, "What happened?" she asked blankly.

Inuyasha was still looking at her with deep hurt, but answered, "You mean you don't know? You don't know that you cut me and then tried to kill me?" he blurted out, his voice suddenly feeling with absolute rage.

Kagome drew back, feeling very weak for some reason. And for another reason, she couldn't find her voice so she just shook her head. Holding up her hand, she saw Inuyasha's blood dripping from her claws. Her eyes widened. What had she done? No! It hadn't been her! It had been Sesshomaru! It had to have been, she would never harm Inuyasha! Never! Kagome fought with herself. She knew deep down that it was true, she had done this, but she knew not why. Though she rejected it.

You did this to him. You hurt him you meant to do it. You wanted to kill him. You could feel it in your blood. I could feel it! said a haunting voice that Kagome knew as the demon in her. No! I would never hurt Inuyasha! I love him, there's no way I would lay a finger on him! No way! You did this! You made me do this! her mind shouted at the demon. What is it of you? You anted to kill him, you wanted to see him in pain, confess yourself! Even if you don't, you have no control. You can not stop me with your weak powers! My blood is stronger than your human blood! You have no power, Kagome. But I, I have all the power!

Kagome's fists clenched, but she drove back the demon and kept her attention on Inuyasha. But the demon's word still rung in her mind, You wanted to kill him, you wanted to see him in pain… No! Impossible! She loved Inuyasha. It was that demon in her. She had no control over it, but it wasn't her fault. Kagome didn't want to linger on any of that, so she looked at Inuyasha with deep regret in her eyes, but a flaming hatred was hidden in her amber eyes. The flaring hatred of the demon her.

"It wasn't me! Inuyasha, it wasn't me!" she wailed.

"Yes it was! I saw you, you tried to kill me!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I tell you it wasn't me! It was the demon, Inuyasha! I couldn't stop it!"

"The demon?" Inuyasha suddenly remembered what Sesshomaru had said. He had said that he had used his own blood for Kagome's transformation. Why? He had no use for her, or did he? Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded slowly.

"The demon in my body rejects my human half, I can sense them battling for control, but I think the demon won this time." Kagome explained quietly, and then broke into sudden tears. Inuyasha cast her a truly sad look before walking over to her and embracing her. "Inuyasha…" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome, I won't let him do that to you again! I promise you, I won't." Inuyasha swore to her and held her tightly, letting her sob into his chest. Sesshomaru had ruined her life, and now Inuyasha was out to ruin his! He didn't know how at the moment, but he would, he'd find a way, somehow. Maybe he could destroy Sesshomaru's rule over all those demons he had imprisoned. Yes, that would be it. By killing Sesshomaru, all of the humans and demons that had done nothing wrong, slain, Inuyasha would get his revenge. Especially for Kagome. If no one else, it would be her.

Holding Kagome there, Inuyasha felt his mind ease, his muscles relax and his anger, subside. With the moonlight pouring down in the shadows of the alley, Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome with a love that had never been in his eyes. Now, he knew, was the time to stop being so inconsiderate of her, at least some of the way. He should start showing some of his feelings for her, because it was clear to Inuyasha, that she loved him. Otherwise, she wouldn't have turned to him for guidance.

When Kagome pulled away, she looked up at Inuyasha with a sorrowful look in her eyes. It pained Inuyasha to see it there, he had never liked it when she cried, and that was the one thing he'd never hid, sure he yelled at her for it, but that was before, this was now. Without realizing what he was doing at first, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome deeply, his love for her put into that.

He felt Kagome tense up a bit, but then, she relaxed and he could sense her sorrow fading into nothing.

When Kagome and Inuyasha got back to the Sunset Shrine, it was late. She hesitantly opened the front door, hearing it creak like it did, made her shut her eyes. When it was open enough for each one of them to slid in without making the door go further, Kagome slipped in, followed by Inuyasha. Careful as ever, she shut the door and motioned for Inuyasha to come up stairs.

When they reached Kagome's room, the door was still ajar. Walking in, Kagome shut the door behind Inuyasha and sat down on her bed. Then she spoke quietly, "Inuyasha, why did you kiss me?"

Inuyasha looked at her, but instead of ignoring her, he smiled ever so slightly and answered, "Because I love you." Kagome hugged him and then noticed the long slash on his arm.

"Did I hurt you?" Kagome asked, seeing that there was still blood on the wound.

"Not much. And it wasn't your doing, it was Sesshomaru's. In that serum he injected into you, there was his blood. Kagome, he may be able to control that demon in you, but he can never control your spirit. We have to leave soon to get your sword. We still have three days here, and those threes days, I can tell, will be busy ones."

"Not to mention I have to go to school." Kagome flustered. "And you can't protect me there."

"Then you won't go to school!" Inuyasha said. He flinched as he covered is wounds with the sleeve of the fire rat robes. Kagome looked at him, the pained expression coming over her face again. Inuyasha noticed and spoke quietly, "Kagome, you didn't do this!" he insisted. "I told you, it was Sesshomaru."

"But my claws, they were my claws that hurt you. I'd never hurt you, Inuyasha, you know that!" Kagome looked away, as if she couldn't bear to look at him because she had hurt him.

"Kagome, we'll kill him, I promise." He tried his best to comfort her, but nothing was working at the time… "We just have to find the others. Think of seeing Shippo again, and Sango, and Miroku. We'll all be together again. Just think about that, don't think about what happened tonight."

Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha and nodded, "Thank you." She whispered and then she yawned slightly. That got Inuyasha's attention-and old mood back.

"You're yawning? How can you be yawning when you slept the day away?" Inuyasha asked flustraighted.

That made Kagome laugh, but she nodded, and leaned closer to Inuyasha, her head resting on his shoulder, she fell asleep. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile slightly. Usually he'd push her away, but not now. Kagome needed comforting because of what she had believed she had done. Inuyasha wasn't really tired at the moment. He was thinking. Thinking about how his brother had come to have so much power, and how he was about to lose it all.

After a few minutes, he looked over at the clock. It was 2: 45. He'd best get some sleep if he were to keep his guard up tomorrow. Maybe they should just go back to the feudal era, but Kagome was right, it would be much easier for them to be tracked down there.

Sesshomaru looked as his brother and that girl, Kagome went back tot he Sunset Shrine. He would have to kill both of them. How fun and delightful! His amber eyes pierced the night and then, quiet as the wind, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, in search of Vain, whom was supposed to attack Inuyasha tomorrow. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome and Inuyasha were only staying four days here, so, if they left before he killed them, it would become much easier to kill them both.

The night wind blasted his face and the air tasted foul. How he hated this era! He would never have come if that girl would just be killed by the demon in her already! Then, if he didn't kill Kagome herself, he would still have a servant to look forward too!

Scenting the air, Sesshomaru was barley, almost impossible, to pick out Vain's scent, but he did. "Vain," he breathed. "Kill the girl tomorrow if you can." he ordered.

Vain appeared next to Sesshomaru, his eyes mischievous, "Yes my lord." He said, dipping his head before disappearing with the wind. _Vain, the demon, like Kagura, is a demon of the wind. There is no way Kagome alone could defeat him. I, of course, will handle my worthless brother._ Sesshomaru thought silently, before he too, vanished.

The next morning, Inuyasha opened his eyes, only to find that he had fallen asleep with Kagome leaning on him and he was leaning on the bedpost. There was a slight pain in his head from where he had been sleeping like that, but he sat upright, knocking Kagome a bit. He feared that he had woken her, but it seemed as if he hadn't, so he slowly as ever, stood, and put a pillow where he had been and unlocked the door, and crept downstairs.

When he reached the kitchen, he found that everyone else was already up. "You're late," Sota complimented.

"What of it?" Inuyasha glowered.

"Nothin', just saying." Sota said, waving him off and bent down to his breakfast.

"Inuyasha, may I ask why you're bleeding?" Kagome's mother asked, pointing at his arm.

Inuyasha looked down to see the tattered sleeve and the blood on it, also the wet blood dripping down his fingertips. He was shocked to see it had not healed yet, but what was to be expected? An attack from his brother never really healed fast like his other wounds from other demons. He blinked and held up his arm. He could see the cut was healing, and once, he knew, it was finished healing its self, it would continue to bleed until then.

"M-My arm?" he asked blankly.

"What were you doing last night?" Kagome's mother snapped.

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead a horrible dark look crossed his face. Everything that had happened last night came back to him in that instant. Baring his fangs, he walked outside and slammed the door behind him. Outside, he felt the gentle breeze of the wind on his wounded arm, but he barley noticed. The reek of the air hurt his nose and his anger could be felt in the static-like air. Walking over to the tree that he had been pinned to, he scampered up it and sat on a branch, glaring at the world.

"Inuyasha?" came Sota's voice.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's not me I'm worried about." How had he let that slip?

"Who?" Sota asked, but he thought he already knew.

Inuyasha didn't answer, instead, he looked around him. He had sensed the slightest demonic era around her somewhere. He knew he had! Standing up in the tree, he sniffed the air, only to find that it was only full of Sota's and the city fumes scents. How could he mistake an evil era? Inuyasha couldn't remember anytime that he ever had.

He was sure it was real. Glancing down at Sota, he shook his head, indencating that it was none of his business and turned to look at Kagome's window. It was still dark. Was she still asleep? Fumbling down the tree, he landed on the grass easily, straightened up, and then went back inside.

When Inuyasha past Kagome's mom, she looked at him, but did not speak. Sota, who had been trailing him, asked him why he went back in. "You sure are curious," he commented bluntly.

"Problem?"

"Yes! Now, please leave me alone for a few minutes!" he grumbled before climbing the stairs. He noticed Sota had left, which was good, so he went back into Kagome's room. She was still asleep, that was good. But he'd have to wake her because Kagome had to know about the presence he had sensed, rather it was real or not, it could and would be important.

Walking quietly towards her, Inuyasha gently shook her until Kagome's eyes opened. She looked up, blinking, "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," he started, "I think that a demon is nearby. I felt its presence while you were sleeping." Inuyasha informed.

Kagome sat up, "A demon? Here at the Shrine?"

"Not exactly. I only sensed it for a second before it vanished." he explained.

Kagome stood up, the worry etched on her face. She didn't speak for a few moments, and then said, "Is your arm better?"

Inuyasha nodded, "It's healing. Sesshomaru's wounds he inflicts on me never heal right away like the others. But of course you know that."

Kagome just nodded before heading towards the door. "How long have you been up?"

"About twenty minutes or so."

"OK, well let's get something to eat." Inuyasha agreed and went downstairs after her. Kagome didn't act like a half-demon, he noticed, she was acting like herself, as if nothing had happened. That was good. Because soon, Inuyasha would get that cure from Sesshomaru, if not, kill him, but that would be two days before they got the sword and who knows how long to kill him.

Reaching the kitchen, Kagome said good-morning to her mom before asking her to fix some of Inuyasha's favorite food for his breakfast-ramen. While her mother was fixing it, she asked, "You're up late. Aren't you going to school? It's unlike you to miss a day when you're home."

Kagome looked at her mother and shook her head, "I'm not going to school today."

"Why not?"

"You didn't tell her did you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him suspciously.

"No, it's ot her business." Inuyasha grumbled looking out the window.

"It is too! You think my mom would like to know how you got that cut on your arm?" Kagome snapped.

"She already asked."

"And you didn't answer." Kagome's mom responded.

"Inuyasha!"

"Well it's not."

"Fine if you won't tell her, I will!"

"Tell who what?" came Sota's voice from the living room.

"That's not your business, Sota." Kagome muttered.

"Kagome, just tell me what's going on." her mom said, continuing to fix the ramen.

"Alright. Okay, last night, when I woke up, Inuyahsa was watching TV. It turned out to be the news and so I asked him what was going on. He rewound it and I saw Yuka on TV. Inuyahsa insisted that we go down there and see what was going on. When we reached there, Yuka explained to us about a car crashing into a building and the man inside vanishing. I thought it was Vain, so me and Inuyahsa started talking about it, except Yuka was listening in so we left.

"While we were going home, I had felt someone watching us. Then I don't remember what happened after that…"

Inuyahsa muttered something about too much detail and then filled in the rest, "Kagome's the one who slashed my arm open-or so I thought for a few moment there. That was when they damn idoit appeared-I mean Sesshomaru-"

"Inuyahsa! Don't use that lanuage around Sota!" Kagome's mother snapepd but then fell silent.

Inuyasha picked up where he had left off. "Well then, he told Kagoem to attack me once more. She did and she came very close to killing me, but then she stopped. I confronted Sesshomaru about the stuff he had injected her with and he said it had bhis blood in it. He's able to control Kagome. I'm going to kill him for that!" Inuyasha muttered the last part, but everyone heard it, but paid no heed.

"And then what?"

"And then he vanished after Kagome came to her senses and we left." he finished.

"So you mean to tell me you put my daughter in danger?" Kagome's mom fumed.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, a frown forming o his face, "What do you mean 'put your daughter in danger'?" he growled.

"You know what I mean! You let my daughter be captured by your brother! You let her become like this, Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother snarled. Inuyasha looked hurt deeply, but his pride refused to be injured anymore because he spat right back at her.

"I let that happen? You think I'd know if a damn sword would come out of the woods and the kill me, only to awaken to find Kagome crying over me? You think I knew Sesshomaru would inject her? I told her to run! I told her that and she listened, but Sesshomaru didn't let her escape. I awoke for the second time away from death to find her with a demonic era around her! And then Sesshomaru attacked her! You knew it would happen, right? Well if you did, then you try to stop the next attack because it's coming very soon!" Inuyasha snarled, rising from where he had been sitting, and then left.

Kagome watched him go, her amber eyes full of hurt and shock. How could her mom blame him for everything? It was her fault really! She never should have run…but if she hadn't, Inuyasha would still be dead. Not even glancing at her mother, she followed Inuyasha, slamming the open door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, there are some spoilers at the end of this chapter for chapter 7 because chapter 7 is going to take a while-i think. Anyway I hope you like this chapter-and thank you all for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

6. The Third Day

Inuyasha was walking down the streets, his hat low over his eyes. He was wearing his kimono and a lot of people were casting him strange looks, but Inuyasha was used to it. Cars zoomed past, throwing up dust and gravel at him, but he paid no heed. He was furiously mad at Kagome's mom. How could she accuse him of something that had been impossible to stop from happening when he was dead? How was he to know that Sesshomaru would have actually come here looking for Kagome?

"Hey aren't you the boy that hangs around Kagome?" came a voice from behind.

Inuyasha whirled around, his eyes flashing. He saw that it was Eri, one of Kagome's best friends. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak out loud at the moment. "Why are you always wearing at hat when we see you?" Eri asked.

Inuyasha had to answer that to keep his secret, but when he spoke, his voice was oddly calm, though the flaming rage burned in his eyes. "Because I like hats."

"Do you ever take it off?"

"Yes."

"Why not now?"

"Because I choose not too."

"That's a silly reason."

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Fine, get the hell away from me and I'll shut up myself." he growled.

Eri looked taken aback. "You are rude!" she snapped before quickly looking around. "Where's Kagome?"

This conversation was boring-just like Eri. Why couldn't she just leave him in peace? He was too angry at the moment to be conversing in a calm tone. His voice had changed to an icy coolness as his eyes met Eri's hard brown ones. He looked away and continued walking, ignoring her. Then she asked where Kagome was again.

"Why do you need to know?' he growled.

"Because maybe I want to speak to her!"

"About what?"

"Your rude and inconsiderate attitude!" Eri flustered.

"She wouldn't do anything."

"What to bet?"

"No."

"Why? Because you're scared?"

"Hell no, I don't bet for a living."

"Then what do you do for a living? Consitdering those old clothes, you must be poor. I guess Kagome feels sorry for you, that must be why she hangs out with you!"

That made Inuyasha snap. His pride was wounded badly. That 'Kagome feels sorry for you' made him angrier than he had been in a while. Forgetting everything, his mind was thrown back to Kikyo. How he had lost her and lost the old Kagome. How Naraku and Sesshomaru had ruined his life as well as Kikyo and Kagome's. His eyes narrowed with rage, his flexed his fingers by his side, his voice dark with hate, "You want to say that again?"

"Inuyasha! I found you!" came Kagome's voice. Inuyasha spun around as he saw Kagome rushing towards him.

"My mom, she didn't mean it," Kagome gasped from loss of breath, and then she looked at Eri's scared and angry face. "What are you doing here?"

Eri pointed at Inuyasha and snarled, "He's threatening me, Kagome! Why do you even hang around him anyway?"

"Threatening?" Kagome looked at Eri blankly before turning to Inuyasha, "Not that again! Do you have to threaten everyone you meet?"

"Kagome, she insulted me and you! She said the only reason that you hung around me was because you felt sorry for me for being the poorest man on earth because of my kimono!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome sighed, "Why do you always get in fights?"

"Uh, Kagome," Eri suddenly said, "why are your eyes amber like his?"

"Huh? Oh right! I got colored contacts that give your eyes that kind of color. It looks pretty neat if you ask me." Kagome said, laughing a fake laugh.

"Whatever."

Inuyasha looked around him, his anger still not calmed. "Oh yeah, that reminds me," Eri suddenly spoke up. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Why aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"I asked first!"

"Tell me why and I'll tell you!"

"Fine, because I had to go to the doctor's, but as you can see, I'm on my way back now." Eri showed Kagome her backpack.

Kagome nodded and then answered, "The reason why I'm not there is because of a head ache-really bad one too."

"Then why are you outside?"

"Because I had to find him."

"And why are you wearing a hat?"

"To keep the sun out of my eyes."

"OK." Eri said, waving, "bye, I have to get going!"

Kagome waved before turning to Inuyasha, "Let's go back home, I think my mom might have calmed down. And I could tell she hadn't meant it by the look on her face when you left."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "It sounded pretty convincing to me."

Kagome sighed and they walked home, noticing the man walking past them, his long coat covering his claws and his hat shading his red eyes. Vain was following them.

When they reached the Shrine, Inuyasha and Kagome went upstairs without a word, but Inuyasha did stop to grab the ramen Kagome's mother had fixed for them. Kagome closed her door behind her and sat down, watching Inuyasha eat. She didn't have much of an appetite at the moment.

When Inuyasha had finished eating his fill, he looked over at Kagome, swallowing the last bite and then asking, "Anything we can do?"

"No, not really. Mom, Grandpa, and Sota are going to the movies, I know that much. Do you want to go?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't like crowded areas. "Well then maybe we can rent one, is that okay?"

"Sure, but I've never seen a movie before."

"I think you'll like it." Kagome assured him.

"Well can we go get it now?"

"Sure." Kagome said, standing back up, and picking up some money by her bed that was on her nightstand. They went downstairs, still neither speaking, and went outside into the streaming sunlight, and Kagome lead Inuyasha down to the movie reteal store. When they reached the store, Inuyasha began looking around, seeming interested in the many movies that the store had. "You can pick out one." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha nodded, looking at all of the movies. (I live in the U.S., not Japan, so I don't know if there are any movies in Japan that are in the U.S.A., but oh well! Heh-heh) He found three that seemed interesting, but Kagome pointed out one of them was rated R and that she wasn't supossed to watch many of them. Inuyasha had asked what it meant and she said it was for adults.

Inuyasha gave her a look before saying, "but I'm at least…150!"

"Yeah, but I'm 16!"

"Whatever."

The other two were also rated R, but Kagome had seen half of one of them. It was a horror film called Red Rose. (I love Stephen King movies! I'm not aloud to read the books just yet-but I think Red Rose is my favorite-so far that I can remember. I want to see Pet Cemetery-I was going to put it, but I haven't seen it so I can't use it.)

"Can we get this?"

"It's an old movie, but it's a good one. Okay. And now I'm going to find one." Kagome said and wandered off as Inuyasha continued to look. He crossed many titles that sounded interesting. (The other movie- the first one that was rated R-was the Butterfly Effect.) Then Inuyasha came across a movie that made him pick it up. The movie was called Hide-and Seek.

Inuyasha put back Red Rose and grabbed it instead. When Kagome returned, she had a movie in her hand and then both of them walked up to the counter and paid for them. Both movies were due back in five days, but Kagome would only have this one for two.

When they had gotten back to the Shrine, only then did Kagome realize that Inuyasha had changed his movie. She grabbed it from him and looked at it, complimenting, "I've never seen this movie before."

"Well you know I haven't." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome read the back of it and then said, "Good choice, it sounds interesting."

Inuyasha opened the door, only to find the shrine dark. "They must have left already." Kagome said. And then looked at Inuyasha, "Which do you want to watch first?"

"I don't really care."

"Okay we'll watch yours."

Kagome popped in the movie and both of them sat on the couch, watching it. It was as interesting as it sounded, and Kagome jumped when the Charley came out with an axe trying to kill the girl. She moved closer to Inuyasha, her head resting on his shoulder. (I'm not telling much about it because its supposivily against the copyright rules from what I heard.)

When the movie had ended, Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "That was a horror movie if I'd ever seen one!"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad!" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Oh really? I felt you jump in some of the parts."

"Okay fine, you got me there, but it still wasn't that scary." He said stubbornly, looking into Kagome's eyes. He leaned down just as he had the night before and kissed Kagome once more. Kagome didn't even tease up this time, instead she leaned into it. After a few moments they broke away for the need of air and both smiled.

That was when they heard voices. "Hey mom, where do you think Kagome and Inuyasha went?" came Sota's voice.

"I don't know Sota, why, were they not here when we left?"

"No."

"Well they should be back by now."

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at the door before laughing. How could Kagome's mother turn off all of the lights and not here anyone but the others leaving, not realize that nobody had been home? That was pretty stupid. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and stood up just as Sota walked in the room.

"There you guys are! Where'd you go?" Sota asked.

"Movie store." Inuyasha answered with an obviously annoyed tone.

"What did you get?"

"Movies, what else?' Inuyasha answered smartly making everyone laugh.

"Some stuff you can't watch." Kagome responded flatly.

"And why not?'

"Because you just went to the movies, kid." Inuyasha grumbled, standing up stiffly. He stretched for a moment before walking right past everyone as if nothing had just happened. He turned to look at Kagome, "You coming?"

"Hm? Uh-huh." she answered, following him. Inuyasha went outside without even an explanation to where they were going. It was only when he had shut the door and walked over to the tree, did he tell Kagome to climb on his back so he could climb up the great tree.

He let Kagome sit in his lap since she kept saying she was going to fall of. "What'd you bring me up here anyway?"

"Because it's the only tree around here that's big enough for me to climb in stupid!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey! What's up with you?"

"Nothin'."

"Are you home-sick?" Kagome suddenly asked, realizing that Inuyasha wasn't used to staying in her era for three whole days. He grunted a reply, "What would give you that idea?"

"Well it's just that you've been away from your time for a long time." Kagome sai.

Inuyasha didn't answer, instead he looked around. Kagome, too, sensed something. She was positive it was a demonic era. "It's probably Sesshomaru or Vain," she muttered.

Inuyasha nodded, stiffening as he grabbed kagome and jumped down from the tree, landing lightly in the grass below. He left go of her and stood up straight, "Come out, Sesshomaru!" he challenged. "Or are you scared?"

"It is you who should be scared, little brother." Sesshomaru said, appearing out of thin air.

"Would ya stop doing that?" Inuyasha snapped. Vain, who was right beside Sesshomaru smirked.

"Vain, remember the plans, kill her," Sesshomaru growled. And then he turned to Inuyasha, "while I kill you."

Inuyasha growled "You won't hurt Kagome!" he snarled at Vain.

But the demon had already appeared next to Kagome, who was looking at him with fear but the hatred shone in her eyes. Just as Inuyasha was about to turn around and help her out of there, Sesshomaru rushed forward, drawing Tokijin, and swinging the evil demon sword at him. "I am your opponent, not Vain."

Meanwhile Kagome wasn't so sure about her demon powers. She had never tried to use them except for running. And when she had used them, she had attacked Inuyasha. Could she really trust herself now? But she never got a choice, Vain rushed her, his dagger out.

Kagome gasped and leapt away, her eyes flashing with anger. She'd have to try it because she didn't have her bow with her! Flexing her claws like Inuyasha always did, she rushed at Vain, her fingers reaching forward and slicing through the air, cutting Vain's face.

Vain jumped back in surprise, but then he grinned. "So you can actually cut someone, I would have never thought you had it in you!"

"Damn you!" Kagome growled, slicing at him again, but her claws struck the cold blade of the dagger. Vain swiftly reached out and cut Kagome with the dagger, but she barley felt it. Slinging out her fist, she punched Vain in the face and sent him flying. Kagome held up her hand in wonder. "Wow. I didn't think I was that powerful…"

Back with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was trying his best to cut Sesshomaru, each time yelling, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He had managed to chip his armor, but that was it.

Finally, after fighting without a weapon, he drew Tetseiga, only to find that it hadn't transformed. "What the?" He didn't have time to ponder as he felt Sesshomaru shove his blade through Inuyasha's arm.

He flinched, but that was all. Inuyasha, knowing it was the perfect opportunity, slashed out at Sesshomaru, scoring his face with three long cuts. Sesshomaru sneered, his face full of malice as he used his poison claw on Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged at then raced back at him, "Iron Rever!" He missed again, but then he put his claws into the wound on his arm and withdrawing at the blood from it, yelling, "Blades of Blood!"

Kagome saw Vain coming back at her, his face flushed with anger. "You won't get away this time!" he snarled.

Kagome tried her best to dodge Vain who had taken out his daggers. But it was futile. "Inuyasha!" she screamed as she felt Vain's daggers go though her stomach. The pain was incredible, but she didn't die of blood loss.

Inuyasha had turned from Sesshomaru, his amber eyes blazing with anger. No body was going to hurt Kagome! Just as he was about to charge him, he was met by Tokijin's blade. He swatted it out of the way, barley noticing the cut he got from the blade. Without thinking, he unsheathed Tetseiga only to find that it had transformed. Grinning, he raised the sword and yelled "Wind Scar!"

The blast of demonic energy engulfed Vain, oblierating the demon within seconds. He looked towards Kagome and noticed she had pulled the dagger out, her eyes glazed. He began to step towards her, but Sesshomaru stopped him, "You die Inuyasha!"

Before he could move, the point of Tokijin was pointed at him. It swirled with a strange light before an army of pins shot out, going all the way through Inuyasha. He gasped at the pain that flooded through his body.

Kagome, who had been watching Inuyasha with a blank stare, felt something stir deep within her. Whatever it wanted out, and she was helpless to stop it. Staggering, she stood up and walked towards Inuyasha, her claws extended, but just as she reached him, she pushed Inuyasha out of the way, her eyes not her own. "Sesshomaru, you killed him, attempted to kill me, and now it's your turn." her voice was like ice, not a trickle of fear entered it as Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin, and prepared to strike.

(I am so mean, aren't I? Cliffhangers! They can be your best friend if you're the author-what a life! Heh-heh! Now you have to wait for the next chapter, but don't worry-I'll give you a spoiler because it's going to take a while:

* * *

Spoiler 1:

Inuyasha stared in amazement at Kagome. What had happened to her? Stepping towards her, he stammered, "K-Kagome! Y-You don't have any demon-blood in your veins anymore!" he gasped, his voice barley audible. Kagome looked at him in shock from where she had been standing, her whole body quivering with amazement as she lifted her hand to her head..

Spoiler 2:

"Kagome! Wake up! We have to leave now!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome blinked, her eyes just slits, "Why?"

"Because it's the fourth day, the day your sword is finished! Now come on! We have to get it and the others and then kill that damn idiot!" Inuyasha rushed.

Spoiler 3:

Sesshomaru stared at the spot in front of him. Just moments before, Chi had stood, ready to defend him with his life, but then, Chi had vanished. A glowing red light stood in his warrior's place. The red light came from a small pink orb that called him forth. He reached out to touch it, and knew instantly what it was. The Shikion No Tama.

His eyes grew a deep shade of red. Power flowed through his veins just at the mere touch of the jewel. For the first time, he wanted the jewel for power. Just as his fingers were about to close on it, a loud shout erupted from behind him, "I don't think so!" An arrow swirling with spiritual magic shot through his right hand, making him gasp in shock and pain. His raised his hand and looked at the whole the arrow had created. Sesshomaru quickly reached for the fallen jewel, and once more felt the power. He also didn't feel the hole in his only hand. It had been healed!

I guess you want another huh? OK

Spoiler 4:

Yuka stared in disbelieve and fear as she listened to her friend and her strange new boyfriend, Inuyasha. Demon? Why wouldn't Kagome have told her? Besides, it wasn't possible because Kagome's family came from a long line of spiritual beings, right? Just as she was about to get up and leave, she heard Inuyasha say something about an onlooker. Yuka froze. She would be caught if she didn't hurry!

OK that's all you get! Heh-heh

Oh and this fan fic-I hope, is to become one of the 100, 000 words one. So if you haven't ever read one of those and you are reading this one, then you will! And I would like to advise you read this fan fic-I liked it: (Next Chapter is when they leave to find Shippo, Sango, and Miroku!)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I message sent to me, giving me some names. I will be using the one with Kagome's mom, but I already had one for the sword-sorry. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and this chapter is supposed to be really long, but I didn't want to keep you-so now you have some spoilers for chapter 8! Isn't that nice? And in my bio, whenever I actually update it, there will be some spoilers there for a few chapters in this-and Inuyasha: Stuck in Tyoko. I know I haven't updated it in a while, but its because I've been typing this. I promise I'll update soon enough! I can't guarantee when though. Also-I'm very unsure about this, but how many of you want me to make a sequel to this? There are most likely going to be 20 chapters or so to this. I can make it to where-SPOILER FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS-doesn't have her 'problem' gone so easily. Because I never did say that by killing Sesshomaru would fix that, now did I? And who says they succeed? **laughs evilly**

* * *

7. The Demon Sword

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru roared, his amber eyes holding no feeling.

Kagome felt something tug at her shirt and yank her down. She fell onto the hard concrete just as the Dragon Strike came towards her. Blinking, she looked over at Inuyasha as the icy blue demonic strikes of energy came her way. Inuyasha was on his feet, Tetseiga drawn.

"Back Lash Wave!" he yelled, the swirling yellow energy rebounding on Sesshomaru. It swept over the dog demon, and when it cleared, he was no where to be seen. Sesshomaru had escaped.

Inuyasha whirled around on her, "Don't you ever do that again!" he growled at her.

"Do wha-"

"Don't say it Kagome! You were almost killed!" Inuyasha glared.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? Haven't I been done here this whole time?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly it dawned on Inuyasha. It hadn't been Kagome's actions. It had been Sesshomaru's. Had he tried to kill her purposely just to get her out of the way? He looked into Kagome's brown eyes with regret, "I'm sorry Kagome. I-I just didn't realize that it was the demon, not you. I'm sorry." He bowed his head in shame.

Kagome stepped up to him and lifted her hand to his forehead, "Are you running a fever Inuyasha? You need bed rest!"

Inuyasha's head snapped up, "What are you saying?" Just as the words escaped his lips, a powerful gust of wind swept over the two, throwing Kagome's hat off of her head. Inuyasha stared in amazement at Kagome. What had happened to her? Stepping towards her, he stammered, "K-Kagome! Y-You don't have any demon-blood in your veins anymore!" he gasped, his voice barley audible. Kagome looked at him in shock from where she had been standing, her whole body quivering with amazement as she lifted her hand to her head.

"I-I can't believe it…" she whispered, raising her fingers and finding no claws.

Inuyasha just stared at her with pure amazement and an unreadable look. This was how he had always loved Kagome. Not with the demon-blood, but even with it, he loved her. Unconsciously, he leaned towards her, and Kagome took one glance at him and knew what was coming. She leaned into him, her lips meeting his. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome holding her close, while Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"Wow." Came a shocked voice.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart at once and turned to meet the six eyes staring at them. Yuka, Eri, and Amaya were staring at them. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and glanced at one another. "Um…uh…why are you guys here?" Kagome asked.

Eri was the one who answered first, "Because of your smart-mouthed boyfriend!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled. "Say that again and see what happens!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled with sudden anger. "Don't you threaten my friends!"

"To late for that! He was about to punch me today when you showed up!" Eri snapped. (You'll find out soon enough why her friend's don't have the personality that they have in the shows)

"Did you make him mad?"

"More like she pelted me with questions!"

"And what were they about?"

"My hat!" Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome grew worried at that, had Inuyasha blown it?

"Why would anyone get so worked up about a hat?" Eri said a sneer on her face.

Suddenly Kagome flinched, a searing pain racing through her stomach where the knife had stabbed her. She doubled over, feeling faint. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "Are you OK?"

Kagome blinked and fought back the tears that threatened her eyes and nodded. "Kagome, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Yuka asked.

Inuyasha stood up in her defense and growled, "She's fine, she just needs rest!"

"I think we can let Kagome decide that for herself!" Eri said stubbornly.

Kagome groaned, "I think Inuyasha is right. I just need bed rest, it's best if you just go…"

"Okay, Kagome." Yuka said, and began to walk off, the other following.

After they had left, Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Did Vain hurt you? Are you alright?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said lightly. "He stabbed me, you saw that. With the demon blood gone, it hurts worse than it did. What's wrong with me?"

Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes and said, "Nothing is wrong with you Kagome. There never has been." he assured her.

"Thank you…" she muttered, her eyes not tearing away from his as she leaned in closer, and soon enough, they were continuing what they had been doing before Yuka and the others had come up.

Yuka had told the others to go on and that she would catch up in a few minutes. Now as she crouched in the bushes and listened to her best friend speak with the strange Inuyasha, fear enveloped her.

Kagome had just said 'demon blood' and that she had been stabbed. What was happening to Yuka, was she imaging it, or was she going crazy?

Yuka stared in disbelieve and fear as she listened to her friend and her strange new boyfriend, Inuyasha. Demon? Why wouldn't Kagome have told her? Besides, it wasn't possible because Kagome's family came from a long line of spiritual beings, right? Just as she was about to get up and leave, she heard Inuyasha say something about an onlooker. Yuka froze. She would be caught if she didn't hurry!

But before she could move a muscles, she saw a flash of red and a strong hand yanked her to her feet. Inuyasha held her there, his amber eyes blazing with fury. "How much did you hear?" he snarled at her.

Yuka didn't answer.

"Inuyasha?" came Kagome's voice. She came over to where he was standing, his amber eyes ablaze as he looked at Yuka. Kagome gasped when she saw her best friend, "Yuka!"

Yuka didn't even acknowledge her friend as she saw Inuyasha's hat slide off of his face. Her face contorted into a mixture of horror and hurt. "Y-You're a demon!"

"Half actually, but that's non of your business, now tell me what you heard!" Inuyasha snarled.

Yuka looked at Kagome, though she had uncovered something shocking, she looked to her friend for help. Kagome understood and growled at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, don't make me say it!"

"Kagome, she knows that you were infected with my damn brother's blood! We have to know if she heard anything else!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, her anger tipping over the edge.

Inuyasha gasped in surprise as he left go of Yuka and smashed into the tree right beside him, but still in front of him. The tree cracked sharply and then began to fall. With a loud crash, it narrowly missed Inuyasha and Kagome. When Inuyasha spat out the dirt and sap in his mouth he looked up at Kagome with unmistakable rage. "Damn it Kagome!"

Kagome ignored him and turned to Yuka. She sighed, "We'll explain everything, from start to finish, let's just find a place to sit-"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as he plummeted further into the earth.

"Opps, sorry." She said, waving her hand. "First." she finished.

Yuka glanced at Inuyasha, who was looking at her with hate, and then at Kagome and decided she'd go with Kagome instead of staying with Inuyasha. Kagome went to a shady spot where a bench had been placed out by her family shrine for her mom to come out and rest from cooking and what not. She sat there and spoke with Yuka about everything that had happened from her being pulled into the well all the way to Sesshomaru injecting her with his blood.

After she was done, Yuka was looking at her with disbelief, but Kagome knew that Yuka knew that she wasn't lying. "So you're really not demon?"

"No, well not really. I think Sesshomaru killed the demon in me."

"Don't be so sure of that." came Inuyasha's voice from behind them.

Kagome turned to look at him, "What do you mean?" she asked questioningly.

Inuyasha just looked at her and then Yuka and shook his head. He wasn't going to discuss this with Yuka around. "Inuyasha! Come on, tell me!" Kagome urged, he shook his head again. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with anger, but she turned to Yuka and spoke, "You'd better go, and do not tell anyone, not even Eri or anyone else for that matter."

Yuka just nodded and stood, racing off towards her house, not looking back. Kagome watched as Inuyasha scented the air, and found he was satisfied that Yuka's scent had vanished. "Now what is it?" Kagome snapped, the air around her crackling. Inuyasha turned to look at her, his face suddenly grave.

"Kagome," he said, "I fear that your demon powers have not left you. Sesshomaru has merely killed the blood in his connection. I can smell the demon in you, just as the others will when we see them" In the pale, setting sunlight, Inuyasha looked worried and Kagome grew terribly sad.

Inuyasha sat down beside her, sharing his sadness. He had, for a moment, believed that Sesshomaru had willed the demon blood to be beaten because it had turned on him, but apparently not. He rapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, whispering, "I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome twisted in his arms and said, "It's not your fault, Inuyasha. All this does is strengthen my desire to kill Sesshomaru."

"And so I shall help, because I love you."

Suddenly a thought flashed through Kagome's mind out of the blue, and she voiced it to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, tell me the truth. Do you see Kikyo in me when you tell me you love me?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and then shook his head. "No, Kagome. I once did, but now I see that you only hold her image. Your spirit is different. It is not Kikyo's, and that is what I love about you." He pulled her closer and put his lips against hers as the sunset behind them.

Suddenly they heard the screen door close. And then a loud voice, "Ew! Kagome I'm telling mom!" came Sota's voice.

Kagome broke away and looked at Sota and shrugged, what did she care? She leaned back into Inuyasha and continued what she had been doing. All the while Inuyasha was thinking, _I promised to show her my love, and so I am._ Inuyasha was the first to break away for air. After that, he looked at Kagome and then the setting sun and remarked, "Tomorrow, we go to get your sword."

Kagome nodded and stood up, yawning. The wound on her stomach strangely no longer hurt, but she knew why. The demon blood was mending it. She looked down at Inuyasha and said, "We should be going to bed, we have a long day head of us." Inuyasha nodded and so they headed inside, and up to Kagome's room. At first Kagome didn't want Inuyasha in her room, but she instantly regretted the thought and let him in.

Sesshomaru looked over at the Sunset Shrine, his piercing eyes looking into the window of Kagome's room. How she had turned his own blood against him, he didn't know, but he would find out. He already knew she was a miko, and she had to be a lot more powerful than he had thought. He doubted it highly. Maybe there wasn't enough blood in there to kill the girl's human after all. He would fix that problem with her death.

And his brother. His worthless, half-breed, no-good brother had killed the general of his personal army, Vain. Inuyasha would pay dearly for that, Sesshomaru swore with the last breath in his body. He would end up like that woman who had been in the cell next to Kagome. The woman was long dead now and was crow-demon-food, and Inuyasha would be the same if possible!

He walked silently towards the well, knowing that the two were leaving tomorrow at the brink of dawn, and leapt down it. He would be waiting for them in his fort with his army ready.

"Kagome! Wake up! We have to leave now!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome blinked, her eyes just slits, "Why?"

"Because it's the fourth day, the day your sword is finished! Now come on! We have to get it and the others and then kill that damn idiot!" Inuyasha rushed. Kagome sat up and looked out the window to see that it was still dark out. She looked at the clock and it read 1:01. "I've been trying to wake you for a whole minute!" Inuyasha raged.

Kagome stifled a laugh at Inuyasha, but that aloud her anger to show. "Inuyasha!" she whispered, "It's 1:05 in the morning, the sun isn't even up! Now leave me in peace while I go back to sleep-and you will too!"

"What? No I will not!" Inuyasha growled. "We're leaving!" he insisted.

Kagome groaned and fell back onto her pillow and was soon fast asleep. Inuyasha pouted on the side of the bed, streaming cuss words-that was until he heard Kagome mutter, "Sit boy."

Inuyasha fell face first onto the floor and heard Kagome growl, "Go to sleep or I'll make you go downstairs!"

He took that as a threat and kept quiet and saw that Kagome had gone back to sleep.

While Kagome slept, Inuyasha quietly crawled up onto the bed and went to sleep beside her, his hand wrapped protectively around her. While he slept, Inuyasha dreamed of the day that they had completed the Shikion No Tama.

_He stood over Kagome, watching her place in the last jewel shard. With a blast of white magic, the jewel was pieced back together. Kagome grinned and looked up and Inuyasha suddenly, frowning. "Inuyasha, do you still wish to become full demon, because even if you did, I can't give you the jewel."_

_Inuyasha looked away from her and the others. "I don't think I want to become a full demon anymore, anyway. I got my revenge, you can keep the jewel, Kagome." he said, waving her off and walking a few feet away. _

_Shippo, who was now standing on Kagome's shoulder looked at Inuyasha with great confusion, but said nothing. Sango and Miroku, however, weren't looking at Inuyasha, but Kagome. "Kagome," Sango began. "What do you wish to do with the jewel?" Miroku finished._

_Inuyasha turned at their question and listened intently to Kagome. "I think I will save my wish until the time is right."_

"_What!" Inuyasha roared, "That's stupid!"_

_Kagome whirled around to face him, her eyes full of difference. "Actually it's a very good decision, thank you very much!" Kagome huffed._

"_Whatever." Inuyasha sighed._

"_Inuyasha, you know she's right not to waste it here." Shippo pointed out._

"_Will you but out of this, this is non of your concern!" Inuyasha yelled at the kitsune._

Suddenly his dream changed to a totally different scene.

"_Kikyo!" he yelled as the love of his life before she died fell from the cliff, leaving him to hang there. Suddenly Kikyo's anger and horrified face changed. "Kagome?" Inuyasha gasped. "No!" he yelled, but was unable to do anything._

Inuyasha bolted up, his whole body shaking. He looked at the clock and found that it said 6:45. Turning to Kagome, he knew it was time for her to wake up. He shook her gently, the image of her falling off the cliff, chilled him to the bone. When Kagome didn't awake, he changed his mind about waking her and just laid back down again. His mind swirling with the image of Kagome fallings from the cliff. How horrible!

As he pondered on this, he slowly drifted off to sleep again. This time his sleep was restless and he had no dream. So when he awoke, he looked to see the sun streaming through the window. Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was 11:04. He had slept longer than intended. He glanced over to Kagome and saw that she wasn't there anymore.

"Oh, so you're finally awake, are you?" came Kagome's teasing voice. Inuyasha looked towards the door and saw her looking at him, in her arms was a tray of food. "I brought you some ramen to eat."

"Oh, thanks." He said as he stood up and took the tray from her.

"Tell me, is ramen all you ever eat?" Kagome laughed.

"Sometimes." he mumbled through huge bites of the noodles.

When he finished he sat the tray aside, only to feel the eyes of Kagome on him. He turned to her and twisted his head in a dog fashion, "What?"

Kagome looked away, "Oh nothing." she said, taking the tray and standing up from where she had been sitting beside him.

"Sure, tell me what's on your mind." he demanded.

Kagome looked at him and sighed, "It's really nothing, I promise. If it were important, I'd tell you."

Inuyasha just shook his head and didn't press any further, afraid that he might be 'sitted'.

Kagome turned from Inuyasha and left. What she had had on her mind, had been important, but she wasn't about to tell him about it. She had heard him last night, talking in his sleep. About…Kikyo…the dreaded Kikyo! Kagoem wanted so badly to talk to him about what he had been dreaming, but the demon blood in her veins warned her against it. She had sensed the horrible, and terrible fear in him. She didn't know what it was about, but she didn't want to ask him about it…yet.

Maybe after they had gotten her sword, she would. Kagome didn't know at the moment, and nor did she decide. She would know when to bring it up. Walkign out of the room and leaving Inuyasha to himself, she walked downstairs and put the tray on the counter.

Then she went to the living room where she had her backpack which she had forgotten the day she had left when Inuyasha had been murdered two days after she had forgotten it. It wasn't as heavily packed either. It contained three days worth of food and two first aid kits with some shampoo and conditioner in it. Sota, who was watching TV, had knocked the backpack to the floor. Kagome went over and picked it up and looked at what Sota was watching. It was a cartoon, and so she went away, heading back upstairs.

When she was on the fifth step, Inuyasha appeared around to corner and said, "kagome, there's something I have to tell you. And you're not going to like it." he warned her and went back to her room. Kagome instantly became worried and rushed up to her room.

When she entered it, Inuyasha was sitting on her bed, his chin resting on his head. He didn't even glance at her when she entered. Kagome sat the backpack down and walked over towards him and sat beside him. She didn't look at him iether. Something in her told her not to do that, afraid of what she might see.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started. "The thing I wanted to tell you, is that…well I-I…" his voice faultered and he looked down at his feet and didn't speak for a few moments. After first, Kagome thought that he wasn't going to tell her, but then, he said quietly, "Kagome, I-"

"Come on, you can tell me."

Inuyasha looked up at her and nodded, their eye meeting. "Kagome, these people, Eri, your mom, and your Grandpa, and your other friends-they aren't who you think they are, Kagome. Sota, I don't believe, is aware of it." he blurted out.

"What! Of course they are! They're my family and friends!" Kagome argued.

"No Kagome. These people who are suposivly your friends and family, are really servants of Sesshomaru. You're senses aren't as sharp as mine. You don't have that much demon blood in you, but I can smell the demon int hem Kagome. We have to leave here, and we have to find your real family."

Kagome stood up, her defensive side coming up. "You just don't like my family and friends, Inuyasha! I know who they are, you're just being as stubborn and as impatient as ever to get out of my time!" she accused him harshly, pointing a finger at him.

Inuyasha shook his head, "That's not what I think at all, Kagome. I will admit your era is just hard to ajust to, but I would stay with you even though it might be next to impossible, and I would never lie to you!"

"Shut up Inuyasha! Just shut up!" Kagome snarled, storming out of the room and swiftly yelling, "SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed face first onto the wooden boards, and then he heard a crack in the wood, but luckily, they held up. When the spell vanished, he stood up and started for the door, heading after Kagome, but the shattering of glass made him spin around. He found himself facing Kagrua. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" he spat.

"Sesshomaru ever so kindly brought me back and gave me the freedom I wanted, but on one request. To take you, to him." Kagrua glared.

"Well with just you, that ain't going to happen!" he growled, reaching for Tetseiga.

"Ah, but I do have help." A figure leapt nimbly from the tree outside and into the room, followed by a huge, jet black dog. "Meet Chi, and Fang." Kagrua laughed.

"I don't think you'll be needing that weapon, do you think so Fang?" Chi asked the black dog. With a loud grunt, the dog lumbered towards Inuyasha with inhuman speed, and gripped Tetseiga's sheath, along with the sword, and yanked it away from Inuyasha, and racing back to his master. "Throw it out the window, Fang." Chi ordered.

The black beast obeyed, leaving Inuyasha rederned helpless. "Why you!" he snarled, and leapt at the dog, but a blast of wind knocked him off his feet. He was slammed into the wall, breaking right through it and slamming into the door of Sota's room. The door crack, but held fast.

"Damn you!" he snarled, staggering to maintain traction and racing towards Kagrua, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he yelled, slicing his claws through the air, but he was quickly cut off by Chi.

The demon had suddenly turned into a evil looking wolf-like creature. It was small, about as big as Fang, who came to Inuyasha's elbow. Chi's fangs sunk into Inuyasha's side, and ripping right through it. Inuyasha yelled in pain and swipped out at the demon wolf, but Fang tore at his other side, while Kagrua came up to him and just stood there and watched as Inuyasha struggled against the two.

Meanwhile Kagome, who was downstairs, heard a loud shattering, then something smashing through the wall or something. Next came a splintering sound. She stood up beside Sota and started for the stairs, hearing Inuyasha snarling, "Damn you!" Then a loud snarl and a yell of pain.

When Kagome reached the third step, she felt a searing pain race through her head. She spotted her mother standing behind her, a baseball bat in her hand. It was stained with red. With her vision blurring as she began to fall unconscious, she whispered, "You were right all along Inuyasha…" Then Kagome fell to the ground in a dead faint. (Told you this Chappie was long! )

Inuyasha heard a loud thump nearby and slashed out at Fang, cutting through the dog's snout all the way to the bone. Fang backed off, whimpering like a puppy, but that made Chi mad. The demon dog tore at Inuyasha's arm, trying to get at his throat, but Inuyasha quickly kicked him off, throwing him into Kagrua. Inuyasha hurriedly regained his footing and raced to the steps only to see Kagome laying on the stairs, blood matting her hair. "Kagome!" he gasped.

Sota, who was bent over her, tears in his eyes looked up at Inuyasha, "What happened to her Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped down the steps, despite his injuries, he was able to hold his balance on the stairs and bent down next to Sota and looked at Kagome. Then he turned to Sota and said, "Sota, we have to get out of here. We're all in great danger, climb on my back and I'll take you somewhere safer than here." he ordered, scooping up Kagome's lifeless form while Sota clumsily climbed onto his back.

"Inuyasha!" came a loud snarling voice. Inuyasha turned, grunting, and saw Kagura standing at the top of the stairs with Chia nd Fang.

"Hold on, kid," he told Sota and rushed towards the door. Quick as lightning, he hurried towards the door and raced out, heading for the well. Kagome moaned in pain as they made their way to the well, but she didn't wake up.

"Kagome?" Sota asked silently, his eyes full of worry. But before he could say anything else, Inuyasha busted through the door and leapt down the well. Within seconds, all three of them were in the fedual era. "Where are we?" Sota asked.

"Home." Inuyasha responded before heading towards Keadea's Village.

When they reached the village, Kagome still hadn't awakened and Keadea had come out to meet hem. "Inuyasha! What have ye let happen to her?" she gasped.

"I didn't let happen! It was Kagrua, Chi, and Fang!" he growled, setting Kagome down when they were in Keadea's hut. Then he explained to Keadea-and Sota-what had happened.

"So ye knew something was wrong with Kagome's friends and family?"

"Yes, I could sense it, much less smell it." Inuyasha replied and then continued on with his story, all the way up to when he found Kagome on the stairs.

"And who do ye think did this to Kagome?" Keadea asked.

"Her so-called-mother or Grandpa." Inuyasha replied bluntly.

Just as Sota was about to ask something, a loud groan came from where Kagome was laying and then they heard her mumble, "Inuyasha…you were right…they aren't my family…"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed over to her and asked, "Are you OK?"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she nodded weakly. "My head…it hurts."

"You were knocked out by something, I didn't get there in time to stop whoever hit you." Inuyasha explained to her.

Despite Kagome's head injury, she picked herself into a sitting position. "It was my mom. She hit me with a baseball bat. What happened to you?" she muttered looking at his wounds.

"Oh me? I'm fine, we need to worry about you." Inuyasha informed.

"Don't be so stubborn. Those wounds are deep and I know they hurt." Kagome said.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he flinched when he bent over to Kagome to tell her otherwise. The dog bites _did_ hurt, but he was positive Kagome's hurt more. "See, I told you. You're hurt and you need as much rest as I do." Kagome growled, but her voice was not angry, but of a mocking tone.

(Okay, I figured you might want to have some parts in it to where Sango and Miroku and Shippo were, so I'll put this in-and please excuse my spelling-I'm a fast typer and sometimes press the wrong keys)

Shippo was sitting on a bench in a small village. He was eating a ripe, red apple at the moment, while a fox sat next to him. Shippo really wanted to rid himself of this fox, but then is he did that, that would show he had been picking up stuff from Inuyasha, so he would be polite. Well maybe.

"So Shippo, tell me again how you came to kill Naraku!" the fox demon said, either not noticing Shippo was annoyed, or the fox just liked annoying Shippo.

Shippo sighed and swallowed his bite of apple, "But I've already told you one hundred times over and that I never defeated Naraku, Kagome and Inuyasha did!"

"But you helped!" the fox demon offered.

Shippo sighed, there was no way he was going to tell it over again. Jumping down from the bench, he quickly sped over to the forest and disappeared within it. The fox demon called after him, "Wait Shippo! Come back!" The fox demon dashed after him, his paws pounding on the earth.

Shippo quickly leapt up onto a tree branch and started to climb up it. He watched as the fox demon named Silver, raced right past the tree he was up, and deeper into the forest. Shippo sighed and scampered down the tree. Just as he was about to head bck to the village, a breeze came by. He smelled blood in the wind.

Shippo became alarmed and raced towards the scent, not realizing that it was his friends' blood he was smelling.

(ouch! Heh-heh-I'm watching the third movie of Inuyasha-he just bit himself in the arm-ow!)

Sango was in a village far from Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. At the moment, she was taking up her regular duties as a demon slayer. Everyone had come to know that she had her brother, Kohaku, were the last of the demon slayers. (Excuse me if I get this wrong-I've only seen the first season-parts of the third and second, and all 3 movies-with the Japanese trailers that show parts of the shows in different seasons. So I do not know if Kohaku died or was saved.)

She grabbed her Hiriakous (is that how you spell it?) as climbed on top of Kilala. She had slain a snake demon and was paid with some food and skins from the snake. Now she was on her way to another village to stay at.

Kilala flew off into the skies, heading towards the east. Sango rested for a bit, letting the wind run through her hair. She missed her friends. All of them, even Inuyasha. Shippo had wandered off, seeking out a village he had stayed in long ago, while Miroku had said that he felt he could not stay with her and left. She missed Kagome the most. She was the one that Sango could always talk to, and Kagome could always talk to her.

Sango hadn't seen Kagome or Inuyasha, Miroku, or Shippo on any of her travels, but she kept an eye on them. She didn't expect to see anyone wandering around, such as them, ever since Sesshomaru had somehow taken control over many hoards of demons. Sango had already slain countless demons that followed Sesshomaru, but not once had she seen Sesshomaru, and she didn't want to see him either.

After a while, Kilala, Sango would tell, was growing tired, but they had almost reached their destination. Looking down from her demon cat's back, Sango saw the ocean of grass below her. They were only minutes away, because the village they were going to, was surrounded by many miles of meadows.

Kilala landed in one of the meadows. Sango could already see the village ahead. She jumped off of her demon cat and let Kilala rest for a few minutes. Sango hadn't gone near Inuyasha's Forest because she knew if she did, she would linger there, hoping to see her friends, and then her job would be put off.

(Sorry guys-but I don't like Miroku-so I didn't write nothing about him.)

Inuyasha was sitting outside Keadea's hut, looking up at the sky. It was evening now. Just as he was about to go back in, Totosi's cow, along with Totosi appeared. Totosi had Kagome's blade. "I made the sword, Inuyasha. It is called Toukon" Totosi said.

Inuyasha grunted and stood up. He took the sword from Totosi just as Totosi asked, "Boy, what happened to you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes twitched as he growled, "Nothin' that concerns you, you old man!"

Totosi just looked at him before his cow and him went on their way, back up to the mountains. Inuyasha looked at the sword and saw that it was a long sword with a black case and the handle was made of medal wrapped in something that looked like animal skin.

Heading back inside and headed Kagome's sword. "Totosi just gave it to me, he saw it was called Toukon." Kagome excepted the sword, nodding and then unsheathing it. The long blade glistened in the firelight. It glowed a blue color. "Wow." Kagome gasped. "What did Totosi make this sword out of?"

"How would I know that?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I wasn't asking you!" Kagome snapped.

"Whatever. Besides, now that you have your sword, we have to go find the others." Inuyasha told Kagome wit impatiance.

"I guess you're right. Bye Keadea." Kagome waved as she stood up, gripping her sword in her right hand and then following Inuyasha without a word. Outside the hut, Inuyasha suddenly stopped. "Why'd you stop Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Because I smell a fox!"

"Shippo?"

"You guessed it."

"You mean he's around here?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Duh!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome sighed and then looked around, as if expecting to see Shippo any moment. She went over to the forest and sat down, Inuyasha following. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting for Shippo, what else?" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha just looked at her smugly and turned away. At that moment, something made Kagome's blood stir. She blinked, but didn't say anything to Inuyasha. Whatever it was, which it was probably her demon blood, made her feel as if a great, powerful thing was nearby. Something told her to stand up, and so she did. Inuyasha looked at her, but he didn't suspect anything and turned away again.

Kagome sat down again, the feeling vanishing, but as soon as she sat down, Inuyasha leapt to his feet. His face was full of terror. His amber eyes were trained on Kagome. "Kagome!" he gasped.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-Your face! Your demon blood! Your ears, you have a third quarter moon on your face and markings, like Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha blurted.

"What!" Kagome yelled. She held up her hands and found that her fingernails had turned to claws again, but longer than before.

Shippo smelled demon blood, but human was mixed with it…and the horrible smell of blood. What he figured is that someone was in serious trouble. He had to help them! He realized that he had neared Keadea's Village and was now in Inuyasha's Forest. Was it Keadea who was injured? He hoped not.

Within seconds, he had entered the village and turned towards the scent of blood. He was frozen as if dead with what he saw.

"Kagome! What the hell has that damn dog done to you?" Inuyasha yelled, staring at his love in absolute horror.

"I-I don't know!" Kagome wailed, dropping Toukon. The blade clattered to the ground, but neither noticed. She felt Inuyasha's strong arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked at him with terribly sad eyes.

"I'll kill him for what he's done to you!" Inuyasha promised.

"K-Kagome?" came a familiar, but hesitant voice.

Kagome turned to see Shippo looking at her with shock and distrust ran through his green eyes. "Shippo…" Kagome said quietly, not looking at him anymore.

"What happened to you?" Shippo asked, taking a few steps forward before halting.

"Stop doing that Shippo! What do you think she'll do, hurt you?" Inuyasha snapped and then saw the look of horror on Kagome's face as she looked at the spot where she had hurt him, but that had healed already.

"I-I already hurt one person!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha shook his head as Shippo approached to where he was finally standing right in front of them. "I told you, that was never you, Kagome. It wasn't. It was that damn mutt!" Inuyasha insisted, tightening his grip.

Kagome nodded and reached for Toukon. "We will kill him, but there is only one problem, Inuyasha."

"What's that?"

"I have no idea what this sword can do. Or how to use it." Kagome said.

"That's why I will teach you." Inuyasha told her

"But you don't know hat the sword is capible of."

"So what? We can find out."

"Speaking of finding out stuff, where are Sango and Miroku, Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking at the kitsune.

"I don't know. We all split up." Shippo said. "Well, I know where Miroku is, but not Sango. Miroku is in a village about thirteen miles from here."

"Alright, lets go find him."

"No, wait. I sense that Sesshomaru is here."

"Sesshomaru? Why would he be here?" Shippo asked.

"He's here because…of me."

"You? Why?"

"Because he injected me with his blood, turning me demon. That's why I look the way I do."

"What! He did this to you?" Shippo yelled.

"Shh, but yes."

"Come on, now, we have to go find Sesshomaru and see what he's up to!" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, but quick as ever, she grabbed a nearby bow and arrow. She would need this sense she couldn't use the sword properly yet.

"Chi, I want you to find Fang, and Kagrua. From what you say, they left you when you went to go find Inuyasha. Find them, and bring them to me. We will kill both the girl and worthless half-demon." he ordered.

Chi nodded, but a loud crunch and a beast appeared. Chi drew his sword and stood in font of Sesshomaru. "Sir, let me kill this beast."

The animal was a giant wolf-like creature with snarling ruby colored eyes. Just as Chi was about to charge, both the beast and demon vanished.

Sesshomaru stared at the spot in front of him. Just moments before, Chi had stood, ready to defend him with his life, but then, Chi had vanished. A glowing red light stood in his warrior's place. The red light came from a small pink orb that called him forth. He reached out to touch it, and knew instantly what it was. The Shikion No Tama.

His eyes grew a deep shade of red. Power flowed through his veins just at the mere touch of the jewel. For the first time, he wanted the jewel for power. Just as his fingers were about to close on it, a loud shout erupted from behind him, "I don't think so!" An arrow swirling with spiritual magic shot through his right hand, making him gasp in shock and pain. His raised his hand and looked at the hole the arrow had created. Sesshomaru quickly reached for the fallen jewel, and once more felt the power. He also didn't feel the hole in his only hand. It had been healed!

"How the hell did he get the jewel?" Inuyasha snarled, "Kagome! I thought you said it vanished!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, drawing Toukon, "It did, but it's back. And now I shall see what my sword can do." She then turned away and raced off towards Sesshomaru, yelling, "You'll pay for what you've done to me!"

Sesshomaru turned to her, a smile, but shock in his eyes, rested on his face, but quickly turned to horror as he saw Kagome racing towards him. The demon blood was most certainly taking over her, but no, it was siding with her human blood, making her very powerful. And now he saw the demonic aura around her blue glowing sword. He drew Tokijin and held it in his defense.

"You shall die!" he yelled, meeting Kagome, their blades clashing. Red and blue auras mixed as both blades clashed.

Kagome jumped away, as if on instinct rather than the blast, and rushed forward again. She had believed she did not know how to use a sword, but the demon in her, did know. It was in control now. She raised her sword up, and then brought it to the ground, a blast of blue flames shooting from it, right towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly moved out of the way, but the fire grazed his side and face, scorching him. Kagome saw that he had held up and hand to the spot he had been burned. The places where the fire had touched him were bleeding and black. Whatever attack that was, Kagome knew it was powerful.

* * *

(Long chapter huh? I'm sorry it is so long, but I gave you so many spaced out spoilers I had to make it as long as it is so I could make it fit-but I'm starting on the 8th chapter which will be shorter! I don't know if you like long chapters or short-so please tell me! If this one was too long, then I won't make one this long again!) 


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I did-I don't LOL, but DO own the dog demon in this chapter. I figured we'd better throw some new characters in, and since I only know of one dog demon that is full-blooded and still alive-unlike Inutashio-I decided to make a new one. She doesn't have white hair though. I always liked how some Anime characters had that dark purple looking hair-don't ask why, but I do-so she has that color hair.

**Kagome Turned Demon**

**8. Another Dog Demon With the Habit of Death**

"Damn you!" Sesshomaru growled, removing his hand and gripping Tokijin. "Now you will die, just as I planed the first day I put the demon blood in you! Dragon Strike!" (I can't ever figure out if Dragon Strike comes from Tokijin, or Tenseiga, but anyway-I guess I'll have to use it, because if it does come from Tenseiga, then I only know one move from Tokijin.)

Inuyasha and Shippo, who were off to the side, stood by, but Inuyasha was already unsheathing Tetseiga. Shippo looked at Inuyasha, but didn't say anything as his friend rushed out towards Kagome. He moved in front of her and held up Tenseiga and yelled, "Back lash wave!" The swirling energy intercepted with the Dragon Strike and blew it back at Sesshomaru, but it dissipated along with the Dragon Strike.

Kagome in the mean-time, was staring at Sesshomaru with the lust to kill. Toukon was pointed at him, as she growled, "That isn't going to work! With Inuyasha helping, you're practically helpless!"

Sesshomaru looked at her with his amber eyes and said calmly, "Is that a challenge?"

"And what if it is?" Kagome questioned angrily.

"Then I decline. Our battle will continue another day." Sesshomaru said, sheathing his sword. Kagome wanted to kill him then, but she too sheathed her own sword.

"Wait!" Inuyasha snarled. "How did you get the Shikion No Tama when it vanished when Kagome used it?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and walked on, and soon vanishing.

(Oh yeah! That reminds me, in the first season when Inuyasha got Tetseiga, how come the sword never came with a sheath, but it appeared out of no where?)

"Come on, we have to find the others." Kagome said, and walked over to where Shippo was waiting. She didn't even glance at Inuyasha until she was beside Shippo. All at once, Kagome had become herself once more.

"Hey Kagome, what was that that you did with your sword?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha came up from behind her and stood there, his own sword sheathed. Kagome looked at both of them and shook her head, "I-I don't know."

"I thought you said you didn't know how to wield a sword." Inuyasha growled.

"I don't, but the demon does. It was my demon half that used that attack, not me." Kagome flustered, sitting down in the grass.

"Well, you get to name the attack, Kagome, so what do you choose?" Shippo asked, climbing up on her lap.

Kagome blinked and then nodded. She didn't know a name that would fit that attack. She would have to think on that. But it had to do with fire, so shouldn't it have the word 'fire' in it? "Hurry up already, Kagome! We don't have all day!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sighed, how was she supposed to think of a name with Inuyasha yelling at her? _Hmm… Blue fire…Fire Blast? Nah! Blaze? Nope. Blue Blaze? Possible, but still dull._ Then suddenly a really cool name came to her. It didn't exactly fit the attack, but it sounded cool._ Fire Waker. (I thought of something-'Waker' isn't a word, but it sounds like 'Wake her' not 'Whack her' It made me think of that-LOL)_ "I'll call it Fire Waker for now." She decided aloud.

Inuyasha, surprisingly, didn't say anything that would be offensive, instead he kept silent. After Kagome and the rest had stood up, Inuyasha spoke, "We'd best go find Miroku, now."

Kagome nodded asked Shippo to point out the way to the village. He did and so they went that way, hoping it would take forever. They didn't walk, though. Instead, they ran, with Kagome carrying Shippo.

A girl with flowing purple hair and amber-yellow eyes looked at the trio with curiosity. She wore armor like Sesshomaru, and had black padding to protect her chest and sides, her robe was black all over, except for the sleeves. They were white. She wore a cloth like Sesshomaru too, except this one was purple and black. She had one sword, an evil demon sword made from the claws of a red dragon. The handle of her sword was encrusted with a black pearl. It was along sword with a black case. She was a dog demon with a tail that wasn't so long it dragged the ground, but it was fluffy-just not as fluffy as Sesshomaru's. Her fangs and claws were long and sharp, and she was just as strong as any dog demon.

She carefully followed Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo with deadly silence. Her right hand was kept on the handle of her sword, but she did not draw it. The female dog demon approached them, scenting the air. Two had human blood in them, but the girl, her scent was strange. It was mixed with human blood, but also smelled of Sesshomaru-of his blood. The dog demon knew Sesshomaru and wasn't on the friendliest of terms with him, but she would help him if needed. The other one was a young fox demon.

The demon was so busy trying to figure out what was up with the girl, she accidentally stepped on a stick. It cracked loudly, making the dog demon, Inuyasha, whirl around, drawing his sword. She knew that Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's hated brother and that Sesshomaru would prefer him dead. And she would kill Inuyasha if wanted, after all, she had slain many demon, big and small, innocent or guilty. But, she believed Sesshomaru would want to kill him as he did the girl.

Inuyasha drew his sword at the sound of a loud snap from a stick. "Stay here," he ordered to Kagome and Shippo and went forward. Scenting the air, the sharp scent of dog demon reached his nostrils. There was another dog demon? Growling, he leapt towards the spot where the demon was. He landed right in front of his follower. Swift as lightning, he grabbed the collar of her shirt and snarled, twisting the collar tight around her neck, choking her slightly. "Why are you following us?" He immediately caught the scent of Sesshomaru around this girl

The demon girl looked at him and spoke evenly, "Because I did not know there were more dog demons. But both of you have human blood, and as I can tell by your sudden scowl, you do not like that you have human blood in you. There is nothing wrong with that in my prospective, I respect that, Inuyasha."

"How do you know me?" Inuyasha asked distrustfully.

"How could I not? That damn idiot is always blabbing about how he wants to kill you!" she spat as if it annoyed her.

"So you are in the league with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha accused.

The girl looked deeply offended. "Me? Kinye of the East? Be in league with that…that _traitor_? That is unheard of!" the girl gasped, and then placed her hand around Inuyasha's, prying his fingers from her collar and then jumping back slightly. "How dare you?"

"Kinye of the East? Who the hell are you?"

"The only dog demon in the Eastern parts." Kinye replied coolly, reaching for her sword. Inuyasha was about to stop her, when she had drawn it and whirled around. "Damn it! I told you to stop following me! Now die! Fang of Fire!" A burst of red light shot from Kinye's sword, obliterating the surrounding areas behind them.

She put her sword back just as Kagome came up, her sword, Toukon, drawn. "Inuyasha? Who is this? What did she just do?"

Kinye looked up and answered calmly, "I just tried to strike a follower."

"I thought you were the follower." Kagome said.

"I was, until he found me, but I wouldn't put you're swords away just yet, if you cherish your lives, because, who's to say you can trust me? After I practically said I hang around Sesshomaru?" Kinye smirked, holding up her sword over her shoulder.

"What? You hang around that-that idiot?" Kagome wanted to say something else, but that just wouldn't fit her at all.

"Alright then, if we can't trust you, we'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled, raising Tetseiga.

"You will do no such thing, because I am not the one who threatens you at the moment, it is Ki-Ki who does." Kinye said, pointing over to her left.

"Ki-Ki? Who's that?" Shippo asked.

"My pet dragon that-"

"Wow! You own a dragon! I thought they were untamable!" Shippo said, eyes shining.

"thinks he's a dragon at least. He's really a dog." Kinye finsiehd.

"Dog? A dog is threat to us?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Well…Ki-Ki, come here boy!" Kinye called. A brown figure moved from the trees and then a huge, lumbering dog came out. It stopped in front of Kinye and sat down.

"That dog doesn't look so dangerous!" Inuyasha blurted.

"That's because he isn't hunting demons at the moment." Kinye replied.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Come on, we have to continue our search for Miroku."

Kagome and Shippo nodded and turned from Kinye. No one even said good-bye as they walked away. Kinye stood there, smiling. Now she knew just what to inform Sesshomaru of. They were looking for their friends and heading straight in the direction where Sesshomaru would be heading.

Sango and Kirara reached the village, they were greeted by few. Most didn't know Sango, but those who did greeted her with open arms. She nodded and exchanged hellos with them too, until she came to a small house. The house was actually a small hut, but Sango walked in, uninvited. The inhabitance of the house, and old woman, looked up from her cooking.

"Sango!" the woman said, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay," she responded, grinning. This woman was an old friend of hers.

"Of course! You know you can stay here anytime you want!" the woman said, returning to her brewing stew.

"So any news that might interest me?" Sango asked after she had Kirara had gotten settled in.

"Why yes! Have you heard of that hanyou, Inuyasha, and his brother, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Inuyasha was the half-demon I was traveling with." Sango asked, immediately striking up an interest in the story.

"Oh is he, now? Well you might not like this story to well. Anyway, it goes around that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are off to kill one another, as always, but there is another with him. I mean another half-demon. There is no trace of that girl Kagome, especially ever since Sesshomaru killed Inuyasha and kidnapped the poor girl."

"What? How is Inuyasha still alive then?"

"That is the mystery. It is said that the other half-demon had stolen the Shikion No Tama from the girl he always travels with, because the half-demon secretly works for Sesshomaru, but betrayed him and revived Inuyasha and now the half-demon travels with him."

Kagome looked towards the east, something telling her that they should go that way, not to Miroku first. (I guess you know who I'm going to get them to find first!) She wanted to tell Inuyasha this, but kept silent until the reek of the dog demon's blood faded from the distance. Tapping him on the shoulder, Kagome voiced her thoughts. "Inuyasha, I think we should head east, not north."

Inuyasha turned to look at her, "Why?"

"I-I really don't know. Something is just telling me that it's the right way to go." Kagome responded lightly, looking back tot he east and stopping in her tracks. She knew why they should go that way first. Something about that Kinye girl had told her that she couldn't be trusted. She knew Sesshomaru and she knew which direction they were going in, to find Miroku. So they would find Sango instead.

"Well, then we should go find Miroku and head east later." Inuyasha grumbled and continued walking.

Kagome, for once, didn't even hesitate as she walked off into the eastward direction. She could hear Inuyasha calling her back, but paid no heed. They had to be safe for now. With only Toukon as her only weapon now, because her bow had had only one arrow, she had to keep the others safe considering she only knew one move with her new blade. Fire Waker.

"Kagome! Let's go find Miroku!" Inuyasha growled, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Inuyasha. We would be putting ourselves in harms way if we go to Miroku first. We must first go to Sango. She is in the east." Kagome argued lightly, not even casting a single glance at him. "Do you really think we can trust that Kinye character, after she worked for Sesshomaru? You'd be crazy if you think you can."

Sesshomaru stood at his gates, the jewel clutched in his hand. He walked up to Vizse (Viz-see), a woman who was able to insert things into already complete sword. "Vizse, I want you to put this jewel into my Tokijin." he ordered the woman who was basked out in sunlight. She met his eyes and nodded as he handed her the jewel and his sword.

She went to her domain and began to craft the sword once more. Sesshomaru nodded with approval and then approached Fysi (Fy-Si, sort of like Si fy), a warrior with great talent. "Fysi, I want you to be my new general. I lost Vain to my brother. You will replace him, and choose someone that is skilled to take Chi's place, for I do not know what has become of him."

Fysi nodded, his short, dark, almost black hair, waving in his face. His red eyes followed Sesshomaru until he vanished.

(Uh-Oh, is all I can say.)

Vizse easily removed the old handle of the sword, and continued on her new one. She took the jewel and placed it within the new handle that was nothing but liquid metal. The jewel vanished under the scorching heat, but did not melt, just as she had expected. Then she put the blade on the place where she connects the liquid metal to the sword so then it would cool, melting to the blade.

It did so, and the sword was soon finished. Vizse took a bucket of icy water and poured it on the cooled metal, a sizzling noise coming from it. Smiling at her new creation, she held up Tokijin with pride, then, swift as ever, raced up to where Sesshomaru was waiting.

"You're right, okay we'll go east." Inuyasha finally agreed.

Kagome nodded with satisfaction and continued on her way. After a few hours of walking, the night had settled down upon them and they made camp. Kagome built up a fire, and without her backpack, she had nothing to cook. Sitting by the fire, she looked out into the wilderness, all the demon blood faded from her mind and attitude. "This feels just like when we were hunting for the shards when we just had Shippo."

"Yeah, but we had some ramen then" Inuyasha sulked.

Kagome looked at him and said, "Oh get over it, it isn't the end of the world, you know!" she laughed.

Inuyasha didn't respond, instead he jumped out of the tree he was sitting in, and landed right beside Kagome. Shippo, who was nearby, scavenging for berries and nuts, took one look at them and turned away, continuing his search at a further distance out of sight.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he faced her, his eyes had that sulky look in them. "Why did you forget the backpack, if you wanted the ramen so much?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"Would you have rather died?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yes Inuyasha, I would have loved to die leaving you here." she said sarcastically, leaning on him. Inuyasha smiled and rapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Her head rested on his shoulder and she was soon asleep in his arms. Inuyasha rested his own head on hers, staring into the flames.

There had been a time when all he could think about was Kikyo, all he saw in Kagome, was Kikyo, but even if he tried to think of Kagome as Kikyo now, the image wouldn't ever form. She had been changed physically and in his mind, a permanent thing that whipped out every thought of Kikyo's image. He had never loved Kikyo as he did Kagome, he realized. And now the Kagome he had loved so dearly, was fading from him just like Kikyo had. And it was his brother's fault this had happened.

Kagome's human blood wasn't ever able to be seen ever since the transformation of last night. (I like night) It was the demon blood that told her everything, because it gave her sharper instincts and forcefulness. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, the loss in his eyes would be noticeable even to Sango and Miroku. Sighing, he slowly drifted off to sleep, the last thought he had was if Kagome would ever become herself anymore. Like she had on the day they had been in her time, if only it had been for a short while.

When Vizse appeared in the doorway with Tokijin, Sesshomaru walked silently towards her and took the sword. As soon as his fingers touched it, he felt immense power surge through him. He nodded to Vizse and ordered the guard at the door to reward her greatly. The guard and Vizse soon disappeared and Sesshomaru left as well to go practice with his new Tokijin.

Once he was in a desolate field, he held Tokijin and swung out with all of his might. The blade flew so swiftly through the air and made a slash through the atmosphere it's self, bringing a huge, black gust of swirling wind at the forest ahead. It ripped up the trees as if twigs.

He swung it a second time, yelling, "Dragon Strike!"

Instead of the usual bolts of lightning, the dragon strike became a huge mass of blue and black lightning, forming a floating orb in the air. At first Sesshomaru thought the attack useless, until the orb exploded with silence. The bolts of lightning touched every inch of the area for thirty yards. When it died, every blade of grass that had been touched, was there no more, not even scorch marks.

"This sword is so…incredible." Sesshomaru said, staring at the blade. He was ready to fight Inuyasha and Kagome both. He knew there was no possible way he could lose without slipping up badly. Now he could finally end the rivalry and rule.

(I guess you are wondering how many chapters there are? 16 I hope-but I just now narrowed it WAY down to 9.. Please continue reading, but there will be one more chapter as long, or longer than chapter 7, and that is chapter 9. It is called this-I think, not sure yet-

9. Toukon Vs. Tokijin


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ack…Here, I found it!(it was on and older computer)!…Hope you guys still like it! I'm very sorry for the wait! No, terribly sorry and I will try and get this story finished by February/mumbles/ Although I have 5 other things to work on…Oh well. Please review. I'm so happy I got all of those reviews in the past and I hope you will continue to review!_

**_Kagome Turned Demon? _**

_**9. I Have a Tail????!!!!**_

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Shippo cried, his voice shrill with terror.

Kagome just glared at Shippo before raising Toukon above her head, red eyes flashing, she yelled, "Fire Waker!"

The blue fiery blast flew at Shippo, the wave washing over him. Shippo screamed in pain as he was blasted through the air and slammed into a bolder. Inuyasha heard a horrible cracking sound come from Shippo's body. The kitsune looked at Kagome with deep sadness, blood coming out of his mouth, his eyes closing.

"How could you, Kagome?" Inuyasha gasped, drawing his sword against his will.

"Yes, Kagome, how could you?" came a mockingly familiar voice that was full of laughter.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled. "Why have you made her kill my friend?"

Sesshomaru just smirked at him knowingly, "I didn't make her do anything, Inuyasha. She did that on her own."

Inuyasha felt a sense of disbelief surging through him, he wouldn't believe it! "You lie Sesshomaru!"

"Oh do I, now? Watch as she kills you." Sesshomaru laughed and sat down as Kagome turned to face him.

"You're next," she whispered softly, raising her sword. "FIRE WAKER!"

Inuyasha bolted awake, his eyes wide with terror. He looked around him to find the fire had long since died down. He saw Shippo, sleeping against a tree peacefully. He looked over at Kagome, the hair on the back of his neck pricking up with fear. It instantly died as he saw her looking at him with her amber eyes, worry in them. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, no way was he going to tell her what he had been dreaming. "Nothing," he lied.

"It's something, but it's also your secret, so keep it that way." Kagome told him quietly, looking away as if she rejected his choice in not telling her.

Now he wouldn't have that! He pulled her closer with his arm that still rested around her shoulders. She turned to look at him and he quickly yanked her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, as did he. They stayed that way for a few moments before Inuyasha drew back. Kagome blinked, but didn't speak.

To Inuyasha, Kagome had changed and that angered him. One day, maybe even in a few, he would kill Sesshomaru because Kagome didn't act like she used to. She just wasn't Kagome to him anymore, and for that, his brother would pay! "We should get some sleep," he said quietly. Kagome just nodded and laid back on him and went back to sleep. But Inuyasha didn't sleep for the rest of the night. How could he knowing that Kagome was so different now, and he believed that she had sensed what he had been thinking. That wasn't a very good thing! Had it been that obvious?

"It is said that Kagome was rescued by Inuyasha, but then everything about her just vanishes, as I said before…"

"So you expect me to believe Inuyasha killed Kagome?" Sango asked, her voice sharp after her friend had finished her story.

"No, I am simply saying that Inuyasha has gotten her out of his way." the elder said.

"OK, Mekia, if he got rid of her, what would be the reason?"

"How am I to know that, child?" Mekia snapped, but quickly looked away from Sango and at her stew. It was boiling steadily and almost done.

Sango was troubled by the fact that Inuyasha would have gotten rid of Kagome. It just wasn't like him, sure he had sent her forcefully back to her own time once, but now she just didn't see him doing that again. (It's tomorrow with Sango and yesterday with Inu&Kag. But in this next part, they've caught up with one another)

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she was on Inuyasha's back once more. Inuyasha was racing through the forest, not slowing down for anything. Blinking out the drowsiness in her eyes, she looked around. At that instant, she noticed something _fluffy_ and _white _trailing behind her. All at once, she realized what it was. _I HAVE A TAIL????!!!!!!_ She gasped in her mind.

Then it exploded from her, "What the hell?!"

Inuyasha turned to look at her. He spotted her shocked expression and knew that she had discovered that she had a tail. "That's what I said," he told her, not looking her in the eye.

A few hours later, Sango was playing with Kirara when some shouted, "Demon slayer! There's a demon about!"

Sango looked up and nodded. She grabbed her Hiriakous while Kirara transformed. Sango leapt onto her demon cat's back and they took off to the way the villager was pointing. She spotted movement down in the tall grasses of the meadow. There was a flash of white and a streak of red.

She knew it was the demon. Sango carefully aimed her Hiriakous before slinging it at the demon. Just before it struck, she heard the loud scraping noise of a sword being drawn. A loud voice came to her, "Damn it!" She heard her Hiriakous strike something and then a loud thump. Then came a loud cuss word and then someone called out her name, "SANGO!!!!"

At first Sango was confused and then she found that the voice had belonged to Inuyasha. "I-Inuyasha? Did I hit you?"

"No, but you hit one P.O.ed demon!" (p.o.ed means the cuss word-I don't like using it so I used p.o.ed.)

"Inuyasha, you said you wouldn't refer to me as a demon!" came a wailing voice.

"Well that's what you are…" Inuyasha's voice faltered and Sango told Kirara to land, before the demon cat did, she heard a loud, snarling voice, "And it was only because of your damn as can be brother!"

What she saw shocked her. A girl with black hair, a long white tail, marks on her face and a third quarter moon on her face, was glaring at Inuyasha. Her amber eyes bored into the hanyou with great anger. Sango knew who it was with just one glance at the girl. "Ka-Kagome? What happened to you? You're a demon!" she cried.

"Don't rub it in…" she grumbled, sheathing a sword that laid nearby, it was swirling with a blue aura.

"Sorry, but why do you look like this?"

"Sango! You gave me a headache…" came a muffled voice. Shippo popped out of some grass, rubbing his head.

"Oh, I thought you guys were demons."

"Well technically, we are." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Grr! Stop referring to me as a demon! Sit boy!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha fell face first into the churned up dirt and grass, scowling. He looked up, still subdued and growled, "Will you stop that! Just when I thought you'd forgotten about it, you go and yell "sit" again!" (this I made up to make me laugh-I was in a bad mood)

Sesshomaru stood outside his fort with Rin. It was the first time he had let Rin out ever since the fort had been built. "Lord Sesshomaru, why do you hate Kagome so much?" Run asked.

"Because she has somehow survived my attempt to kill her and then turned my own blood against me."

"But why kill her?"

Sesshomaru looked coolly down at the girl, not liking the conversation, but answered, "Because she is now out to kill me. Would you prefer her alive and me dead, Rin?"

Rin didn't answer, instead she looked at the ground. And suddenly her head popped up and she blurted out, "Where do you think Jaken is?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin again, relieved the conversation had changed and replied with less anger and hesitation, "I do not know…"

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I go find some flowers?" Rin asked suddenly.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, annoyed by her sudden randomness, but nodded. He had to practice with his new sword away. He had already discovered two new attacks that he called Wind Scorcher and Demon Wind. Both were immensely powerful, each dealing with the wind and which way he swung the sword. The best part was; was that it was a trained attack or an attack that hit only the person you aimed it at.

Kinye made her way towards the fort, eager to tell Sesshomaru of her findings. Maybe she'd get something out of it, maybe not.

Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sango were sitting just on the outskirts of the village, talking. Kagome was telling Sango everything that had happened, not leaving anything out. When she had finished, Sango was looking at her with the uttermost shock. "Kagome! I never knew Sesshomaru to actually go that far, I never saw him as so cruel!"

"I wouldn't have thought of it either until Kagome told me." Shippo said, sitting on Kagome's lap.

"Well, I know one thing, I will help you fight Sesshomaru to the death." Sango said, standing up, holding her Hiriakous, "Come on, I know a place where you guys can rest up."


End file.
